Harry Potter and the Last Love
by princess.of.sarcasm
Summary: Post HBP Harry has to defeat the dark lord. A certain redhead refuses to be ignored but can't help.So, she goes under cover.But what happens when Harry is proven right? And Voldemort has his only power turned agianst him? HPGW and others
1. Pick up Time

**Hey, I _am_ the princess of sarcasm, no matter what anyone says. This happens to be my first fan fiction. Hopefully you people like it. Please review. It's really easy, since this is the first chapter, I shall tell you how. Scroll to the bottom (after reading of course) and hit the little blue button. A window will pop up and you make your comments before hitting submit. Not that hard right? Enjoy:D**

**Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter. I own 6 of the books that are next to me now and 4 of the movies. But not the plot caracters or anything that came from JKR's mind. Or i'd be rich and I wouldn't be on fanfiction writing my version of the 7th book... duh!**

**On with the story!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't even think about what your saying to me!" Ginny screamed. She was talking to Harry in an empty classroom after Dumbledore's funeral. She had pushed him into the room after he had snuck out of the common room. She had of course caught him. Harry had done a silencing charm around the room so they could talk freely.

"Gin, I can't date you because otherwise-" Harry started. He ran his hands through his hair as he spoke.

"I bloody well know WHY you think you have to do this. But, I don't see the logic to this." Ginny hated it when Harry did this sort of thing. And she hated it even more when he ran his hands through his hair like he was doing. When he did that he looked so great to her and all she wanted to do was snog him senseless. "With Snape on his side, Voldemort will know about our relationship anyway! There's no stopping it. It can't be helped Harry."

Harry looked at her and sighed. This was hard. She was so stubborn sometimes. That was one of the things he loved and hated about her. "That might be so, but atleast it's an extra boast to making sure you stay safe if we're not involved anymore. Believe me it's not something I want to do-"

"Then don't!" She screeched, cutting him off.

Harry continued as though he had not been interrupted. "-But it's something I have to do." He looked at her and she shook her head. He grabbed her shoulders to try and get her attention. She stopped, but staired straight at the ground. A few locks of her hair fell in front of her face. Harry tried to brush them behind her ear.

"Harry bloody Potter. Thats who you are isn't it? Never anyone else. And always noble and trying to protect peoplefrom something you can't stop." Ginny smiled a small, hopeless smile at Harry and turned to leave.

Just as she was undoing the charms Harry called her back. "Gin, please. This is for you."

Ginny looked at him, clearly hurt. "For me? Well, this isn't exactly what I wanted. How can it be for me if I don't even want it?" She wispered. She turned and left Harry feeling miserable.

Nearly 4 weeks after Dumbledore's funeral, it was announced Harry would be coming to stay for a while. Ginny was not to happy about this. Sure, Harry had come every summer for the past 6 years so she knew he'd be coming agian. But she guessed it never really dawned on her until it was announced. He would be coming the day of his birthday. That meant he would be coming in a week. That didn't leave much time to prepar for uncomfortablilties.

Finally, the day arrived where Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny were going to get Harry. Mrs. Weasley thought it might be good for the kids to get some fresh air, not to mention peace and quite in the house for a little while.

Mr. Weasley had managed to get a car from the ministry for a little so they could pick Harry up. Ron of course sat next to his father and Ginny had the whole back seat to herself. She streatched out a little and layed down. She wasn't hoping to get any sleep but she would be spared the horrible annoyence of talking by pretending she was.

_How could he do this to me? Stupid bloody noble git. He thinks it's going to be that easy to get rid of me? I'll show him. I'm not that easy to brush off. I've been seen as Ron's little sister for the past 6 years and I will not be thrown back into that title after someone finally sees me as Ginny and not Ron's little sister! He will not get rid of me like that. _Ginny thought to herself for a while before she, surprisingly, did infact fall asleep.

Ginny woke up to two faces stairing at her from the door. She slowly opened her eyes as someone shook her shoulder a little. Ron smiled at her.

"Well it's about bloody time you woke up." He said. "Dad's still inside talking to the muggles. You get to sit up front now. I wanna sit and talk with Harry."

Ginny sighed and looked over at Harry. God how she loved him. He was gorgeous and sexy. He was also sweet and caring. And a noble git. Ginny's anger flared up and she quickly got out of the car, ripped open the passenger door, and slammed it shut after she got in.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked. Harry just shook his head and they piled into the backseat. Mr. Weasley came outside and got into the car as the front door was slammed. "Not much for manners i see." He said. "Right then, we'd better get back before dinner or Molly'll have my neck."

For the entire ride back to the Burrow, Harry and Ron talked non-stop. Mr. Weasley joined in a few times but Ginny stayed completely silent. On occasion her father would ask her why she was so silent and she would remark about being tired. She would sneak glances in the mirror at Harry and he would sometimes look up and see her looking at him.

When they finally came to Hermione's house to pick her up also, Ginny jumped out of the car as fast as possible and ran to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited impacently before a tall brown haired woman opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hello Ginny. Hermione will be down in just one moment. She's just finishing her packing. How are you Mr. Weasley?" Mr. Weasley had just walked up behind Ginny followed closly by Ron who was followed by Harry.

"Oh, very well thank you. How have you been?" He asked politly. They were invited into the living room.

"Great." Mrs. Ganger and Mr. Weasley talked for a few moments and Mrs. Ganger gave Mr. Weasley a book about electricity and how it worked along with a smaller book on the different types of electric using items.

Finally, Hermione walked down the stairs, her trunk trailing after her. She had deffinatly done something to herself and she seemed to glow with beauty. Ron's jaw had dropped to the floor, making Ginny giggle a little. Hermione had tied her hair back and was wearing some clothes that hugged her curves but didn't make her seem to, flashy. She had also applied some lip gloss, a never for her.

She smiled and ran to hug Ginny after she had dropped her trunk off at the bottom of the stairs. After hugging Ginny, she hugged Harry too. Then, she turned to Ron, who was still shocked, and pushed the bottom of his jaw back into contact with the top and then flung her arms around his neck.

Ron seemed taken aback for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug. Hermione quickly kissed his cheek hoping no one would notice, of course Ginny did, and then turned to say goodbye to her mother.

They group returned to the car and Ginny was happy she finall had someone to talk to. Ron continued to talk to Harry and Mr. Weasley had magiced the front seat so that it turned around so Ginny and Hermione could talk. Ginny distinctly noticed Hermione's fingers intwined with Ron's at her side.

"So how has your summer been so far Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Great, and yours?" They continued to talk until Mr. Weasley announced the arrival at the burrow and they went inside, where Harry and Hermione were immidiatly greeted by Mrs. Weasley and shoved into some chairs to prepar for the dinner she had made, which, when over, they were ordered up to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, how did everyone like the first chapoter? Don't worry, it will get less boring eventually around the next chapter or the 3rd chapter. I hope to get lots and lots of reviews ok? So, please follow the directions above if you don't know how and if you do, then please do so. Love to all who review! **

**-E**


	2. The Dream

**Hey ALL! I am going to be in Wisconsin for the next week so I thought I would upload a chapter so you don't get bored while i'm gone. I would much apperciate some reviews while I'm gone. I will try to write more while i'm gone. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it so you can send the lawyers home now.**

** --------------------------------**

The next morning, Ginny was tossing and turning in her bed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly opened her eyes, gasping for breath and sat up in bed. She looked around franticly before her eyes found Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed. Ginny wiped cold sweat off her brow and sighed.

"Are you alright Ginny?" Hermione asked. Worry was scetched across her face. When Ginny didn't answer, she asked agian.

Ginny looked at the wall. She remembered everthing from her nightmare. "I-I think i'll be alright." She looked out the window. The sun was barely up yet.

"You started screaming a minute ago. REally badly acctually." Hermione said. She was in fact, still in her pajamas, meaning Ginny had woken her. "Are you sure you're-"

Hermione was inturrupted when Ron came running into the room followed quickly by Harry. "What's wrong? Who was screaming? What happened?" Ron asked. Her seemed really worried also and was talking a little louder then normal.

"Nothing Ron." Ginny said. This earned her a glare from Hermione.

Apperantly, it was up to Hermione to set everything straight. "Ginny must've had a nightmare. She was tossing and turning. I woke her up when she started screaming a minute ago. She was sweating and looked really scared. I'm still trying to find out what had her so scared.

"Are you alright?" Harry spoke for the first time. Ginny had hardly noticed when he and Ron had walked in. She was to busy remembering the dream. When she looked at Harry, her face switched from confusion and fright to happiness.

Ginny threw her covers off and ran to Harry giving him a great big hug. "You're alright!" She cried.

Harry was confused. When hadn't he been alright? He saw Hermione and Ron exchange confused looks. He hugged Ginny back shooting looks at Ron and Hermione. They shook they're heads as if to say _'We don't know.'_

Ginny pulled away embarassed and then looked at Hermione and Ron. "I'd better go shower." She said quickly. She grabbed her wand and took off down the hall way.

Hermion and Ron looked at Harry who had a small smile playing on his lips. Hermione looked at him sternly. "She's worried about you Harry. She knows we're up to something. And you know, you should never have broken up with her."

"Yea mate. Even though I _am_ her older brother, I still think you two were good together. And besides, knowing Ginny, she's gunna do something to prove you wrong. It's risky business once you get mixed in with her." Ron said shaking his head at the ground. He sighed. "Anyway, what do we know about the next horcrux?"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry spent the next 15 minutes talking about the horcruxes and the possible areas they might be and what they might be. They were inturrupted by a shriek at the door. They all turned to see a dripping Ginny in nothing but a small towel at the door.

"What are you people still doing in here!" She hissed angerly. She was blushing up to her ears, but Harry suspected some of that read was rage. "GET OUT!" She screamed. Ron scrambled for the door with Harry matching his pace. Ginny wacked them both on the heads as they ran out. Ginny did not find this funny or entertaining, but Hermione did. She was rolling on the bed in laughter.

"It's. Not. FUNNY!" Ginny said through gritted teeth. Hermione just laughed louder. Ginny walked to her closet and grabbed some clothes and threw them on the bed before grabbing a brush and attempting to pull her hair in a ponytail while keeping the towel on.

Hermione finally calmed down and smiled at Ginny in the mirror. "No, but Harry's face was. Don't worry, he'll come around. I'd really like to know about that dream though. If you're willing to tell of course. I _am _your best friend and therefore the best to confide in." And with that, she walked out the door still giggling.

Ginny grumbled as she got dressed and sat on her bed looking out the window. The sun had finally risen and Mrs. Wealsey would be downstairs cooking breakfast by now. Ginny sulked on the way downstairs and walked into a kitchen full of laughing redheads, with the exceptions of Harry and Hermione. Once everyone looked at Ginny they stopped laughing.

With all eyes on her, she crossed to her seat between Hermione and Harry and grabbed what was left of the food.

"So, we heard-" Fred began.

"You had a nightmare." His twin finished. "And we were wondering-"

"What it was about." Fred said. Everyone turned from the twins to look at Ginny. Hermione showed a face of complete interest, while Harry looked concerned and curious. Ron looked semi-inerested, but was clearly more interested in Ginny's food. The other Weasleys were somewhere between Ron's emotions and Hermione's.

In order to keep from answering the question, Ginny stuffed a pancake in her mouth, chewing quickly before she swallowed and took a great swig from her glass of pumpkin juice, complimented her mother, and walked outside leaving a few very confused Weasleys, a sad Ron (she of course had only the one pancake on her plate), an even more confused Harry, and a fairly startled and fuming Hermione.

Ginny walked out to the pond and began to skip rocks. Hermione came out a little while later and sat next to Ginny watching her throw the rocks. Ginny ignored her presence for a while before she was overcome with sorrow and guilt for not confiding in the girl next to her. She skipped one last rock throwing it to hard out of frustration causing it to hit the water and sink before she plopped down next to Hermione and gave a loud sigh. Ginny layed down on her back and thought for a while before she spoke.

"It was about the final battle." Ginny said as Hermione layed down next to her. Ginny staired at the top of a tree, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Hermione look at her. She continued. "We were all there of course. But, Harry was hurt, bad. By Bellatrix. She was going to kill him, but not before I took her out. You were too busy with Malfoy and Ron had two others agianst him. No one noticed. But then, he came. It was aweful. He simply pointed his wand and three Order members died instantly. Harry was too weak. Voldemort had it easy. But I couldn't let anything happen to him. I was helping Harry up when Voldemort turned on us. He tried to get rid of me but nothing seemed to work. He didn't know why, but nothing did. It was because of love Hermione. Because I kept telling Harry that I love him. Voldemort couldn't touch him. Not with me there. And then, Malfoy appeared. You were unconcious, though not dead. He grabbed me and Harry was weak agian. Voldemort tortured him, and I could do nothing. Malfoy turned on me and just kept saying crucio over and over agian. It was horrible. I was bleeding everywhere but I could only think about Harry. I got away from Malfoy only because he picked me up and I kicked him hard in- well, you get the point- and I ran to Harry. He wasn't doing good. I grabbed him and just, kissed him. I don't know why but I did. And all of a sudden, he started to glow and he pointed his wand at Voldemort and- and he did it. There was a burst of light, and then everyone was thrown backwards and I didn't know what happened. When I came to, Harry and I were alone on the ground. We were both pretty bad off, but I dragged myself the 5 feet to him and screamed for help. Someone came and saw us and took off running yelling for help. Harry was pale and cold and I could hardly make out a pulse. He was dieing, and I didn't know what to do. And before I knew it, I was being dragged away and people were trying to cure me but i just kept looking for Harry. People were shouting that he was dieing and they had to work fast and He wasn't going to make it and then, I woke up. That was it." Ginny choked, just realizing she had started to cry.

Hermione looked at Ginny, shocked. "Ginny, it's not going to be that bad. Nothing bad is going to happen." She reasured her. But Ginny could hear the uncertanty in her voice. Hermione looked to the tree line and they heard a twig snap. Ginny spun around and saw Harry, standing there looking mortified and angry and sad. Hermione stood and started to walk back to the house.

Ginny couldn't believe Harry had heard all of that. She quickly wipped her eyes, but it was useless. The tears just continued to fall. She stood getting ready to take off to the house but was stopped. Harry grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"I'm never letting anything like that happen to you Ginny. Never." That was all he said before he wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed onto his shoulder. When Ginny had finally stopped crying, Harry led her back to the house and up to her room where she fell asleep due to exastion.

-------------------------------------------------

So that's chapter 2. It'll get more interesting later on I promise. Please leave a review and i'll be happy. I'm not going to post chapter 3 until I get at least 5 reviews. Even if they are bad or good. Flames will simply be used to roast marshmellows! Ok, I shall check up on ya'll when I get back! Stay out of trouble.

-E


	3. Wedding Bliss

**Ok, here is the next chapter. Hope you like. Much thanks to my reviewers Selector, GiddyGilie, and KRB91! Love ya all! **

**Disclaimer: Would I really be sitting here typing my version of the 7th book like the geek that I am if I was rich and owned Harry Potter? Didn't think so.**

**Read and Review! **

**E**

Over the Next few weeks Ginny and Harry were fairly polite to each other, but everyone could sense something was going on. Finally, Ron burst out with the question everyone was waiting to hear the answer to as Harry helped Ginny sit at the table for dinner.

"Are you two going out or what?" Ron blirted as Harry sat down. His outburst earned him 3 dangerous glares from Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny herself.

The other five boys (Percy having apoligized and being accepted back into the family) staired, interested in the conversation while Fluer started humming and piling food on Bill's plate. Mr. Weasley however, took a leaf out of Fluer's book and piled his plate high with food acting as is the question had never been asked. He complimented his wife on the delicious meal.

Ginny saw Harry's emotions shift from surprise at the question to sadness. Ginny didn't like that he was still sticking to his previous decision. "No Ron," She answered. "We are not going out and even if we were thinking of it, it would be our business, not yours." Harry let out a small sigh.

"You mean... you arn't even thinking of getting back together agian? Ever?" Bill asked. Everyone went silent for a while second before a very loud smack and a cry from Bill was heard. Fluer had hit him very hard on the back of the head.

"Do not pry into seir private lives. 'Et iz not your buziness." She said angely. Then she smiled at him and asked if he wanted potatoes.

The rest of dinner was extremely quiet with the exception of Mrs. Weasley and Fluer talking over last minute wedding plans.

When Ginny went to bed, she realized that tomarrow, Bill would be getting married. And she would be in the wedding! She had, of course, always known Bill was getting married when he'd told the family, but now it hit her full force.

"Good night Ginny." Hermione said from the bed next to her. She flicked her wand and the light went off.

"Night." Ginny was engulfed in darkness.

Hermione could be heard shuffling around in her bed to a comfortable position. "Get a good night's sleep Gin. We're going to have a busy day tomarrow." And with that, she went silent.

It took Ginny a while to fall asleep. And when she did, she had the same nightmare as before, only this time, she was Lord Voldemort.

Ginny woke the next morning to shouts coming from every direction of the house and she could tell they were not shouts of joy. She could even hear high pitched crying and wailing.

She rolled over and noticed Hermione was not in the room. One look out of the window told her the wedding wasn't too far off. Ginny quickly got out of bed and in a mad dash, threw her dress on and ran out of the room.

With out the door and walls blocking the sound, the shouting became louder instantly. Once in the kitchen, Ginny found Mrs. Weasley and Fluer at the table. Ron, Charlie, and Bill's voices could be heard from upstairs.

Mrs. Weasley spotted Ginny and seemed to be slightly relieved. She told Fluer to look up. Fluer looked also slightly releived causing Ginny to wonder when someone was going to tell her what the hell was going on. Fluer let out a slight cry when she saw what Ginny was wearing.

"Ginny," Fluer spoke between tears. "Ze wedding iz off. I do not know what I am zapossed to do!" Fluer looked at her hands while she spoke and when she had finished, she burst into tears.

Ginny turned to Mrs. Weasley, very confused. "She and Bill had a row." Mrs. Weasley started. "She wants Bill to quit his job and move back here so they can start a family near your father and me." She shook her head slowly and patted Fluer on the back.

Ginny turned on the spot and sped up the stiars until she came to Bill's room. Not even bothering to knock, she pushed the door open and stormed in, catching Ron, Charlie, and Bill by surprise. It appeared Bill was yelling at Ron and Charlie who were in turn yelling at him.

"You sodding git!" Ginny wailed. Bill took a step back. "Look what you've done to the poor girl! Calling the wedding off will have no resolution to this problem. You can still work for Gringotts here and still have a family and kids-"

"Who said I even want kids?" Bill asked. This proved to be shocking for Ron and Charlie as well as Ginny.

"You-you don't want kids?" Ginny asked. She didn't want to think she had heard Bill right. Ron looked upset and as if he didn't know what to say. Charlie was unsure of how Ginny had gotten into this conversation.

All four of them turned to the door as they heard glass breaking. Fluer was standing at the door, a broken cup at her feet. "I'm going to be a zingle mozer!" She wailed taking off down the stairs leaving everyone even more shocked then before.

"A single mother?" Charlie asked.

"No way." said Ron.

"Fluer's pregnant!" Ginny turned on Bill. "I really hope you're happy now! You've knocked a girl up and called off your wedding to said girl and leaving her alone with a child? Some brother you are! And you're sapossed to set an example to-" She was cut off by Ron who held his hand up to shush her while he looked at Bill.

Bill was stiaring at the door, a huge grin beginning to form on his face. "I'm gunna be a dad." He wispered. Then, he shouted it and ran down the stiars after Fluer.

Ginny gave a startled look to Ron and Charlie before they all tore off after him. The 3 Weasley's stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw Bill and Fluer kissing and Mrs. Weasley crying.

"Ginny!" Fluer cried flinging herself on the poor girl. "You 'afe saved my marrege! How can I ever thank you?"

"It. Was. No. Problem." Ginny said through the little breathes she could take with Fluer hugging her to death.

Mrs. Weasley took charge and smiled at them all. "Come now, we have a wedding to put on. Fluer, you must finish getting ready. Bill, tux NOW! Ron, Charlie you as well. Ginny, go and find Harry, Hermione, and Gabriella please. They are all ready and last I knew they were seating guests. We have to get ready. Let's go people!"

Ginny rushed out to the backyard and quickly spotted Hermione, Harry and Gabriella. 'This day is not going to be over fast enough.' She thought. Grabbing both Gabriella and Harry's hands, Ginny smiled at Hermione and told her they were almost ready. Hermione nodded and took her seat and Ginny walked back to the house with Gabriella and Harry. Mrs. Weasley shoved them into a line. One of Bill's friends from work was going to walk up first. He was to be the best man. Then, Gabriella was to walk with Charlie to the alter and split to the sides. Then, Harry and Ginny were to walk together following Gabriella and Charlie. And following them would be Fluer's best friend from school as the Maid of Honour.

Bill walked out ahead of everyone to stand at the alter. He smiled and blushed as he stood waiting. The music started up and the best man started forward. Slowly, the line Ginny was in began to move forward until she was walking a few paces behind Gabriella with Harry at her side.

"You look really good Gin." Harry wispered to her as the past a few people niether of them knew. They smiled politly.

"Thanks Mr. Potter. You don't look half bad either." Ginny watched Charlie kiss Gabriella on the cheek (as it's costomary) before they split ahead of them. "Ah, the part were we split up only to be tossed in with the res of the people stuck in the boring wedding." Ginny wispered. She watched Harry for a moment after they had turned and was completely surprised when he acctually did bend down to kiss her cheek. "It's only customary." Ginny wispered softly.

"No." Harry wispered back. "I wanted to do that." He smiled at her and turned to stand behind Charlie. Ginny walked over the Gabriella and stood behind her. Throughout the rest of the wedding, Ginny couldn't help but think about Harry. She loved him so much but she knew they'd never be. Not until Voldemort was gone. And maybe not even after that.

The wedding ended in no time tables appeared in the yard. Little orbs of light danced around and many people began to dance. Ron went straight to the food and he sat talking and eating with Harry. Hermione and Ginny walked lazily around the yard. Quite a few times they caught a few of Fluer's distant cousins shooting glances their way.

When Ginny and Hermione were just about the make their way over to Harry and Ron, two of Fluers cousins came up to them. They were 5th cousins and twins also.

"Hello. I'm Ed and this is my brother Zep." One of them said. He was clearly eyeing Ginny up and down and she did not like the way he was looking at her.

"Um, yes, well." Hermione stuttered. She looked at Ginny who had started to get a little red with anger. Ed (or perhaps it was Zep) took this as blushing and continued on.

"We were just wondering if you two beautiful ladies had come here with anyone." He paused slightly, but not long enough for the girls to answer. "No? Well Zep and I were also wondering if you would like to come to our place. Maybe we could all get to know each other. It would be great fun." He said. Ed reached out to grab Ginny's arm but she jerked away.

"Acctually, you pin headed great sodding idiot," Ginny started. She stopped talking when she heard a voice behind her.

"Gin, there you are. Do you want to dance?" Harry eyed Ed and Zep before turning back to Ginny. "After all, one would think the boyfriend gets the first dance right?" He wrappe his arms around Ginny's waist and wispered in her ear. "I heard these guys giving you trouble. Play along, it might help." Ginny nodded.

Ron walked up to them and smiled at Ginny and winked at Harry. "Hey Herm." He smiled. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her. Ed and Zep seemed annoyed and began to walk away muttering under their breath.

"Oy! Ed!" Ginny called. Ed turned around and shot her a dirty look. Ginny marched up to him and slammed the back of her heal into his foot. "Learn better manners when it comes to girls you filthy prat." She turned and walked back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

By the time Ginny and Harry finally had time to themselves, Ginny was none to happy. "What's the deal Potter?"

Harry looked at her. She could read the confusion in his deep green eyes. Those eyes she could get lost in- no. She had to find out the truth. "You kiss me on the cheek and say you want to, you wrap your arms around me and call me your girlfriend, even if it was to get some blokes away, and yet you still say we can't be together. I know you want to. So can we?"

Harry sighed. "I really want to be with you Gin, but we can't. We've been over this. I thought you'd understand!"

Ginny felt her heart drop. "I do. I just- nevermind. I understand. Ok, we won't have to talk about this agian. Good night Harry." Ginny walked into the house and up to her room where she fell on the bed and silently cried herself to sleep without even changing out of her dress.

**So, that's chapter 3. Things will get better next chapter. I promise. Shall I give you a hint? People make plots and someone goes missing. That's all i'm saying for now. Read and review pleases. I shall give goast cookies to whoever does! Any suggestions would be great too. Til next time!**

**E**


	4. Gone to the Begininng

**Hello Hello! Thanks to my lovely reviewers Shannonn14, classicnightmare813, and KRB91! Now then, for every 5 reviews i get, I will post a new chapter, so tell your friends about me:D Hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Must we go over this agian?**

**E**

Ginny spent the next 3 days trying to avoid Harry as much as possible. The only time she every realy had to be around Harry was at dinner and she could usually relate her quietness to a headache.

Then, late at night on the third day, Ginny woke and noticed Hermione was not in the room. Thinking this was definatly strange, she grabbed her wand and stepped outside the room. She could hear very faint talking coming from somewhere upstairs. Grabbing a pair of extendable ears from her room, Ginny walked up the stairs. She stopped when she reached Ron's room and realized the talking was coming from inside. Ginny unraveled the extendable ears and used it to listen in on the conversation.

"Tomarrow night?" Hermione asked. "I didn't think we'd be leaving so soon after the wedding."

"We have to hurry. Voldemort's not going to stop and wait for us to catch up." Harry said.

"What are we gunna do when we leave?" Ron asked.

There was a pause of silence. "Let's go over everything we already know." Hermione suggested.

"Well, we know Voldemort has 7 horcurxes." Harry started.

"Horcruxes are peices of his soul. In order to kill him, we must destroy the horcruxes." Hermione said.

"The diary and the ring were horcruxes, but they were destroyed. We know Voldemort and his snake are also horcruxes." Ron added.

"We suspect Sylitherin's locket and we know he wanted something of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Dumbledore said something about Hufflepuff's cup." Harry finished.

There was silence agian. "What are some places you think they might be Harry?"

"Places Voldemort has a strong memory of. I think my parents house, the orphnge he grew up in, or even Tom Riddle Senior's house. There might be other places I don't know about."

Ginny felt the breath catch in her throat. They knew alot of things the Order did not know about. How could they talk about these things without letting anyone else know? And they were planning on leaving! How could they do this to everyone?

"Let's hurry up and decide what we need for tomarrow night. We need to make a plan before I go back to Ginny's room." Hermione said.

Ginny listened on a little longer before she went back to her room. When she heard Hermione enter, she pretended to be asleep. Hermione didn't know any better and soon Ginny could hear the even sounds of her sleeping breath.

Ginny pulled out her trunk and began to fill it with anything she could possibly fit in it. Then, she pulled it out of the room and quietly dragged it down the stairs. She scribbled a note that only said goodbye and left it on the table. She pulled on her cloak and dragged her trunk down the road until she could hardly see the burrow. Then, she raised her wand to call for the Knight Bus to take her away.

Harry woke in the morning with a start. When he sat up and put his glasses on he found out why.

Hermione was standing in the doorway. The door was swinging a little from when she had thrust it open, knocking it agianst the wall, not caring how loud it was. Ron looked up from the floor between his and Harry's beds where he had fallen out of surprise.

"Bloody hell Hermione. The least you could-" Ron was cut off.

"Ginny's gone!" Hermione panted.

Harry and Ron were silent for a while. Ron's jaw was hanging open and he was clutching his blanket around himself. Harry's glasses were lopsided and he looked like it was taking a while for him to understand what Hermione had said. They simply sat there and staired at Hermione. The scene would have been comical under a diferent situation.

"G-gone?" Ron finally managed to choke out.

"Gone. She took her stuff in her trunk by the looks of it. She left a note. Mrs. Weasley just found it a moment ago."

"A note? What does it say?" Harry asked.

Hermione gulped and looked down for a second. When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. "It just says goodbye."

Ron slipped off the bed he had just been trying to get back onto. He got up and hugged Hermione. "Mum must be shocked."

Hermione nodded and looked at Harry. He was stairing at a wall, just stairing. She walked over and grabbed his hand. "We'd better go check on Mrs. Weasley. Come on Harry."

Harry followed Ron and Hermione as if he were a robot. Down the stiars, through the doorway, to the kitchen, and then he was sitting across from a crying Mrs. Weasley. He didn't have to say it was his fault. He knew Ron and Hermione knew what he was thinking. If he hadn't gotten close to her, she wouldn't be gone, even if she left on her own. Voicing his opinion would have probably made Mrs. Weasley worse and Ron and Hermione would only argue.

Ron was trying to comfot his mother but to no avail. He soon gave up and turned to help Hermione write small letters to Charlie, the Twins, Bill and Fluer, Percy, and Mr. Weasley. They needed to know Ginny was gone.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked when she was done. She conjured two cups of tea. She handed one to Harry and the other to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was know pacing the room sobbing about not being a good enough mother and not being able to give Ginny everything she wanted.

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley and shook his head. "We've got more then one mission now." He wispered. Ron and Hermione understood.

Soon the house was full of redheads, but it wasn't the usual happy, roudy group. The atmosphere had a sense of dispair. Mr. Weasley stayed in the kitchen to talk to his wife while Charlie, Percy, the Twins, Ron, Harry and Hermione sat in the living room. No one seemed to want to talk. The silence was more uncomfortable then the questions they knew they would have been asking. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Why would she leave?" Fred yelled. George sat next to him with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"We don't know." Ron said. He seemed to be acting as if Ginny's leaving was his fault.

"It doesn't appear to have been a struggle. And it's not like she was under a spell. She wouldn't have taken her things and she wouldn't have left a note if she was." Charlie said more to himself.

"She wouldn't have left at all if she wasn't!" George yelled.

"Nobody knows why she left ok! So stop taking it out on each other!" Hermione yelled suddendly standing up.

Everyone staired at her, shocked by her outburst. She suddenly burst into tears and sat back down. Ron wrapped his arms around her and shot glares at his brothers. No one spoke agian.

That night, Hermione walked into Ron's room with her trunk packed and shrunk so that it fit in her pocket. Ron and Harry were sitting on a trunk trying to squish it closed enough so that they could lock it. Hermione waved her wand and everything came rushing out of the trunk, knocking Harry and Ron right to the floor. The clothes folded themselves and the books stacked themselves neatly. The stuff zoomed back into the trunk and it closed with a click.

"That's the clever witch we all know and love." Ron said. Harry smiled and shrunk the trunk.

"That was Ron's trunk wasn't it?" Hermione asked as she bent down to pick something up.

"Yea," Harry answered. "How'd you know?"

Hermione smiled and held up a pair of Chuddley Cannon underwear. "Because of this." She started to laugh. Harry laughed as Ron turned a shade darker then a tomato and ran to snatch the boxers from Hermione's grasp. He stuffed them into his trunk and re shrunk it, muttering to himself.

"Are we ready?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry nodded. The three friends started down the stairs together. Ron left a note on the table, right next to Ginny's, telling his mum not to worry. Then, they walked outside to call for the Knight Bus not knowing that Mrs. Weasley was watching them through her window.

"That's the second child that's walked away."

**Well, I promised it would get alot more interesting and here it is. Hope you liked. The story will just get better and better I can promise you that. Hints? Well... people find other people and something happens with someone, someone comes back from the dead... not very helpful but that's what i'm here for )! Reviews! They make me smile. And it's much better to see me smile. **

**E**


	5. Dung Head

**Hello Hello! I have made a decision. I am going to update every Sunday, because quite frankly being a brand spaken new highschooler calls for alot of time, especially if you hate highschool so far. But just because I promise you a chapter every Sunday does not mean you WILL ABSOLUTLY get it. Reviews will tell me if I skip a week or not. Maybe five was a little to much to ask so like, if everyone reviews who has done so already, I will be happy. cough, or I get two, cough Ok, that's enough of boring you, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer- Um, nope sorry, you got the wrong girl.**

**(I have decided to do this Fancy little thing now...)**

**Chapter 5: Dung Head**

A girl with firey red hair marched into the Leaky Cauldron with only one thing on her mind: Find Mundungus Fletcher.

Ginny pulled out her wand for protection before looking around outside the pub for any signs of people. She then pulled the hoos of her cloak over her head, shielding her face from view. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped into the pub.

As soon as she walked in, she could tell Mundungus was inside. Upon further inspection, she found him sitting with another person at the bar. She walked over inturrupting the conversation between Mundungus and this other person.

"Dung, fancy meeting you here." She said in a gruff voice.

The person sitting by Dung looked at Ginny and got up to leave. "Nice talking with you Fletcher." He said.

Ginny sat down in the now vacant chair. "Can I buy you a drink Dung?" She asked, still in the gruff voice.

Dung looked at her and nodded. "What can I do for you sir?" He asked. The barman brought two drinks over and Dung to a swing. Ginny only pretended to drink hers, vanishing it little by little.

"I need to ask a favor of you Dung." Ginny said. She dropped her voice. "I know you nicked things from Gramauld Place a few years back. You probably still are. I was wondering if you'd happen to come across a particular item."

Mundungus was quite startled. "What peice would you like to know about? I can't for certain tell you everything i've nicked - er- rescued from the trash."

The barman brought Dung another drink as Ginny spoke. "A locket. A locket that doesn't open."

Clearly Dung knew of this object. "I know where it is. But it'll cost ya." He eyed Ginny for a moment before gulping down somemore of his drink.

Ginny pulled a small sack from inside her cloak. She had also 'rescued' a few things from the Black Manor that her mother had told her to throw away. She knew one day she'd have a reason for them and it appeared this was the time.

Mundungus looked through the bag and found a very old, tatered book on the Dark Arts. "Interesting." He mumbled. "This seems good enough." He pulled a locket out of his coat pocket. "I keep it with me all the time ever since I found out how rare it is. Seeing as how you seem to know me so well, i'll just take this book eh?

Ginny inwardly smiled and yanked the locket from Mundungus's grasp. "We'll call it even shall we? Have another drink." Dung gulped down the last of his drink while Ginny plopped a few cions on the counter.

"It was nice doing business with you Mr?" Dung said. "Wait, who did you say you were agian?"

"Never mind that." Ginny snapped. "I might be seeing you around soon. Oh, and if you happen to talk to Molly Weasley tell her her daughter is safe." Ginny said. She stood and hurried to the door. Without warning, Ginny crashed into someone at the door. The hood to her cloak fell off her head. Ginny gasped when she saw who she had run into.

"Harry!" The man looked down at her, his green eyes wide.

"Ginny?"

**Hello agian. Sorry the chapter was so short but it was a good place to stop and it leaves you with a cliffy. I know what your thinking, "Gosh, it's only been a few paragraphs and she's already caught? Where's the fun in that..." but things arn't always as they appear. Or are they? HMMM! Ok, anyway, I just would like to say thanks to all my lovely reviewers. And for those of you who are reading this and havn't reviewed, I would suggest you do so before I sick my very evil, hyper puppy on you. (She once ate a bowl. And she's only 7 months! She's scary.) READ AND REVIEW! (that means push the button below and leave a message, no matter how small I will love it all the same!)**

**E**


	6. Portrait Perfect

**Hey hey! Ok, I would first like to thank my lovely reviewer Shannonn14. She has been a great person and has reviewed consults e-mail... for every single chapter! gives cookie Ok, I hope I get more reviews after this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Um, no. Not me. You must have serious confusion when it comes to who people are.**

"Ginny! What're you-" Ginny pushed past Harry only to run straight into Ron and Hermione.

"Gin?" Ron cried, startled by meeting her.

"Oh, Ginny! Thank goodness you're alright! We've all been so worried!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny turned around to face Harry.

"Why did you leave?" He asked. His eyes showed her pain, worry, and she could tell he was glad he had run into her. It made her mad that everyone was worried. In a sense, it showed her that people didn't think she could take care of herself.

"Because i'm not a child!" She yelled. The pub fell a bit more silent then it had been. "I can decide things for myself!" Ginny pushed past Ron and Hermione and ran.

Harry ran out the door and watched as Ginny turned a corner and was out of sight. "We've got to fin her. It's too dangerous for her to be running around alone."

"Mum's gunna be really mad when we catch her." Ron said. He had gone pale after seeing his sister and then seeing her run away. Agian. "What if something happens to her?"

"What was Ginny doing here anyway?" Hermione asked as she stepped out on the street with her friends. The trio turned and looked through the door. They could make out a very drunk Mundungus sitting at the bar. Hermione turned to Ron and Harry, stunned. "What would she want with Dung?"

Ginny kept running in hopes Harry wouldn't follow her. After a few minutes, she stopped running to see where she was. Looking around, she noticed a small, shabby sign reading 'Knockturn Alley'. The street was dark and smelly. Not many people were walking around. The atmosphere was definatly creepy.

'Uh oh,' Ginny thought. 'No wonder Mum never wanted us to come here.'

Ginny continued on down the street. She shoved the locket into her pocket and pulled her cloak around her tighter. Finally she noticed a sign hanging above a door. It was for a pub. She walked inside. The pub was almost empty except for a pair of witches in a cornor and a man seated at the bar. A bartender stood wiping a glass with a dirty rag.

Ginny walked up to the bar tender. He was a gruesome looking man with unkempt hair and ragedy clothes. He had a few scars on his face and stubble on his chin and along his jaw.

"Um, hi. Do you-er-do you have a fire place?" She asked tentivly. The bar tender jerked his head to the left where a fire happened to be burning. "Oh, is it connected to the floo network?" A nod. Ginny felt stupid. "May I use it?"

"Do you have the powder?" The bartender finally spoke. His voice was ruff and scratchy. His teeth were yellow and he had quite a few missing.

Ginny shook her head. The barman handed her a small bag of powder and turned to get another drink for the man sitting at the bar. Ginny took this as being excused and hurried over the the fireplace. She took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire. She stepped in and shouted, "Headmasters office, Hogwarts!" and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Ginny fell out of the fireplace onto soft carpet, knocking over a small table in the process. Two silver discs clattered to the floor along with an overly large book. She hurried to pick up the table and had just managed to grab the book before he heard noises coming from the room she knew was the headmasters bedroom.

Ginny looked around and ran behind a curtian hanging beside a bookshelf, the book still in her hands. She felt the solid wood behind her and slowly backed up agianst it as much as she possibly could. A voice could be heard coming closer. Footsteps echoed on the small steps leading to the office.

"...disturbing me while i'm writing Hogwarts letters. How am I sapossed to get this done if-" McGonagall stopped talking. She had noticed her fireside table had been moved and the silver discs were on the floor. Her book was missing also. A scratching noise behind her made her jump. A small barn owl was tapping on the window. Behind him was another.

Ginny peaked out from behind the curtain as McGonagall let the owls inside. Ginny immediatly recognized both owls. One was her family owl, Errol, and the other was none other then Hedwig, the snowy white owl belonging to Harry.

McGonagall read the letters and quickly dropped them onto her desk. She grabbed her wand and ran out of the room ino the school hallway.

Ginny sighed but then gave a yelp of surprise as she fell backwards onto a pile of pillows. She was stunned. There had been a wall behind her a minute go. She crawled out of this new room and jumped when she heard a voice talking to her. (A/N: Ah yes. A fine stopping point don't you think? It has a nice cliffy too. Does Ginny get caught? Will she be sent home? Stay tuned for the next... oh ok. I guess I can let you read on...)

"Not many people know of that room Miss Weasley." Ginny looked up and saw Dumbledore's portrait smiling at her.

"P-professor!" Ginny said alarmed. "I didn't mean to! I mean, I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't go home. I'm in so much trouble and-"

"Miss Weasley, I am not in any postion to reprimand you for anything." Dumbledore said. His eyes twinkled as if he knew something. "I have already been informed of your, disappearence shall we call it? I will not tell anyone you are here if I know the reason for this disappearence."

"I-," Ginny looked at Dumbledore's picture for a moment. "I overheard Harry, Ron, and Hermione sir. They were going to leave on thier own to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes. I couldn't let them do it alone. If something happened to Harry, to any of them, and I couldn't help them, I would feel horrible. I couldn't let them do this alone. And it's time I get involved in something that has haunted me since my first year." She blurted.

Dumbledore studied her a moment before he spoke. "You really do love him, don't you?" Ginny nodded slowly. "How much do you know about the horcruxes?"

Ginny plunged into the tale about the night she left. She described her constant nightmares, how she had woken to find Hermione gone, how she had snuck upstiars and listened to them, about how they discribed the horcruxes, where they were rumored to be, and how she had packed her things. "And then I carried my trunk outside, got on the Knight Bus and left." She concluded.

"Very brave Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said. "Only those special enough with a great gift are able to find the room you found. Most people only feel the and see the wall behind that curtain. It was built by Godric Griffindor. The other founders could not access the room. I came upon it accidently when I tripped over a chair many years ago. The only other person I have met who has been able to use it is standing right in front of me."

Ginny gasped and looked back at the curtian. She pulled it open to look inside. The room was about the size of a medium sized bedroom. On one end of the room was a bed and a desk. Next to the door was a pile of sitting pillows that were very fluffy. The walls were bright pink and the soft mushy carpet, orange.

"Sir, can I stay here?" The protrait nodded. Ginny crossed to McGonagall's desk and noticed the two letters. She picked them up. She read the one from her family first.

_McGonagall,_

_Ginny is missing. She left 2 days ago and we have not seen her since. Harry, Hermione, and Ron have obviously gone looking for her. If you see or hear anything from them or her, please inform me at once._

_Molly Weasley._

Ginny nearly cried upon seeing her mother's handwriting. She missed everyone but she couldn't go back just yet, not now. She put that letter down and picked up the letter from Harry. She could feel Dumbledore and Hedwig's eyes on her. Errol had already left.

_**Professor McGonagall,**_

_**We have recently seen Ginny Weasley. She was apperantly talking to Mundungus Fletcher, but he is too drunk to tell us anything. If we could please ask you to come and take him to try and get information out of him it would be a great help. Please keep Hedwig until you can get information. She will know where and how to find us. Dung is in the Leaky Cauldron.**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

Ginny noticed a peice of paper underneath where the letters had been dropped. It had the offical Hgwarts creast on it. She shifted the papers around it and read.

_Hogwarts school or Witch craft and Wizardry will be suspended until the memebers of the Board of Education decided what to do..._

"Professor, if I might ask, what do you know about the horcruxes? What happened the- the day you died sir?" Ginny held her breath.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Very smart Miss Weasley, a very smart question indeed. No doubt living with Hermione Granger every summer for the past 6 years has created you into quite the sluth, not to mention having a pair of brothers as Fred and George. I shall indeed supply the answer to your question." Dumbledore began to tell Ginny the story of the horcruxes and the tale of his last night of existance.

"R.A.B? Who is that?" Ginny asked.

"Regalus Alphard Black. Sirius' brother. He is infact dead now."

"I think he could come in handy. I do have the locket sir. Do you think- would he mind it if I used his name?" Ginny asked.

"You should ask him. His portrait is in that lovely little room you found. Along with one other I think you would like to see." Dumbledore smiled over his half-moon specticles at her.

Ginny walked behind the curtain into the room and gasped. A picture of a man resembling Sirius faced her. Next to that picture was the thing that had made Ginny gasp. It was a portrait. Smiling to her from thier large frame were the eyes of Harry on one, and his looks on the other.

"Hello." Lily and James Potter said at the same time.

**AHHA! A CLIFFY! Nee! I feel so powerful! que evil laughter... and chokes Anyway, I hope you liked. Next chapter coming up next Sunday. But it might be sooner if I get reviews! So tell your friends about my story! A hint you ask for? R.A.B. will be very useful later on. giggles I know so much more then the rest of you, it makes me suspenceful... if i spelled that right even. I have all the way up to chapter 9 written so review and you can get to that point! I love reviews... I can't seem to stop talking about them!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Loves to all!**

**E**


	7. Ginny's Questions

**Hello Hello! Ok, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I know i do. The story will continue to just get better I promise. I swear on my very late Hogwarts letter it will. Ok, thanks to my reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (Or girls if that be the case :D) Ok, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT CALL YOUR LAWYERS! I agian swear on my very late Hogwarts letter that I am not JKR and I _DO NOT_ own Harry Potter or anything associated with it except for the plot to this story. **

**Ginny's Questions**

"Lily and James Potter!" Ginny exclaimed.

James laughed. "Last time I checked that was me."

Lily smiled at Ginny. "You must be a Weasley. I don't think we've ever met... especially under certian circumstances.

"I-" Ginny was, to say, stunned. Acctually, that was a definate understatement, but it is the closest word we have. "I'm Ginny- Ginerva- Weasley. The youngest child and only daughter of Moll and Aurther. I was born the year after Harry." She explained.

"So it seems. I thought Molly was pregnant. Has anyone ever told you you are a very beautiful young lady?" Ginny shook her head and went out to see Dumbledore.

"Why didn't you ever tell Harry you had a picture of his parents?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry did not have the gift we posses. Harry has only ever known hatred, pain and suffering. We have love Miss Weasley. We have enough love for one person enough that we would rather die then see another person die. We would sacrafice ourselves for another without a thought about it. Not a family love, but true love. We are not afriad of death if it means one special person would be spared. We have bravery and courage above all else. Our determintation, as you have prven of yourself, is not something to be taken lightly. He could not have found the room, until now. He has found the love he needs in you.

Perhaps, he won't know for a time longer, unless you wish to be caught and taken home." Dumble dore studied Ginny. "Do you see that empty portrait on the floor over there? It is one of mine. I would like you to hang it inside the room you stumbled across. I belive Professor McGonagall is coming back."

Ginny hung the picture quickly and heard voices coming from outside the Headmaster office door. She closed the curtain around the opening and turned back to face the portraits.

"Miss Weasley is it? I trust that by now, you have heard of my history. I would just like to say I made a mistake, quite a few acctually, and I wish I had never done any of them." Regalus said sincerely.

"Mr. Black, I do not blame you for anything." Ginny said. She became silent as she heard a door opening and people coming in.

"This room has spells to keep whatever we say quiet from outsiders." Ginny nodded and turned back to the conversation outside.

"Did you or did you not see Ginny Weasley?" McGonagall's voice took a harsh and angry toll.

"No. Someone did mention he and Molly though." A voice, clearly Mundungus's said.

"Very well. What all did this person say?"

"Well, they asked about a few things I er- nicked from Grammauld Place and I traded them a very nice locket for a book. I found it fair since the locket didn't open. And then they said to tell Molly her daughter was fine."

"Hm. Fine. You may leave." McGonagall said. The door opened and shut. Ginny peered around the curtain and watched McGonagall write a letter and send it on with Hedwig. The bird flew through the still open window as McGonagall retreated back to the bedroom above the office.

"Sir," Ginny said turning to face Dumbledore. "I've got to find those horcruxes and help Harry defeat Voldemort (not one of the people in the portraits shivered). He's going to need me."

Dumbledore smiled at Ginny. Regalus winked at her. Lily and James exchanged glances before they too smiled at her.

"You are a fine young woman Ginny. And I can see why Harry loves you. You remind me alot of Lily though." James said.

**Ok, next chapter will be Sunday... so review. Remember, I can not be held accountable for forgetting to post one time... reviews jog my memory though. :D REVIEW! Hint: Hm... a trip is in the near future.**

**E**


	8. Horcrux? RAB?

**Alrighty then. How is everyone? I really am liking this story, I just hope all of you are. Due to some slightly horrific grades I might not be able to post another chapter for a little while (not anything over a month I promise) and so enjoy this one while you can. I shall promise to make up for it by writing a very nice chapter 9. Now, I really have nothing else to say... So on with the story and thanks very much to Shannonn14 for being like the only person who reviews for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! I send you virtual cookies and several virtual flowers also.**

**Disclaimer: Yep, that's me. Totally. Now can I take this lie detector off? NO NOT THE POLICE! ANYTHING BUT THE POLICE!**

**Horcrux? R.A.B?**

Ginny stayed in hiding for a very long time without ever being caught. She studied everthing she possibly could find in bookstores and the library. Dobby and Winky kept her fed well and she had axcess to the Prefect's bathrooms. McGonagall never found out she was staing there.

Nearly 3 months after she had 'diappeared', Ginny was sitting in the middle of the floor, books everywhere around her. She had one book propped in her lap and three more open on the floor. She would occasionally jot a few notes down every once in a while. Dumbledore and Regalus were humming a tune together. James was asleep, snoring loudly on Lily's shoulder much to her annoyence.

"AH HA!" Ginny screeched, standing up suddenly. James woke with a start yelling something about Peeves and underwear. Regalus and Dumbledore stopped singing (as they had moved on from the humming) to look over at her.

"I've figured something out!" Ginny exclaimed. "Professor, would the Knight Bus know how to get to the Riddle house? The muggle Riddle house?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I believe so Miss Weasley, but I would like to offer a piece of advice. A muggle once told this to me and I belive it is sutible for the situation. Big things come in small packages." Ginny smiled.

"And there's more then meets the eye." She said.

Ginny pulled her cloak on and grabbed the pice of paper she had been writing on. She stuffed it into a small bag along with spare parchment, a quill and ink, and the locket. She peeked into the Headmasters office to check that McGonagall was not there. Seeing the office clear, she used the floor powder to travel to the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron had not been too busy since Dumbledore's death. Today was one of the busier days. This suited Ginny just fine since no one would pay her much attention or would be bothered with her. She made her way towards the front door. Just as she grabbed the door handle, she noticed a face she recognized. The glass eye of Mad-Eye Moody was stairing at her. The person Moody was talking to spun around as Moody's mouth moved. Ginny hardly had anytime to let it sink in that Tonk's was with Moody before she ran out of the tavern. Her mother had sent the Order after her!

Ginny left Diagon Alley before assuming it safe enought to call on the Knight Bus. Immidiatly on bored, she told them her destination, hiding her identity, and the bus shot off in the direction of the old Riddle house.

Ginny stepped off the Knight Bus and began to walk up the narrow road to the house she was looking for. She could see it looming up on top of the hill. As she passed a much smaller house she felt a tug, as if she knew something was there. She ignored it and kept walking.

Finally,she stopped at the door to the Riddle house. Drawing her wand, she pushed the door which opened with a creek. The house was empty and cold. Ginny looked all over the house but did not find anything unusual. She set the locket on the bare living room floor and took a few steps back. She flicked her wans and the locket began to bang around on the floor. It continued to bang and shake until it became quite violent. It shot striaght into the air and cracked the lid. A bright light flashed from it and Ginny was knocked back. The locket fell to the floor with a clatter.

Ginny picked it up and looked at the cracked lid. Half of a snake was on each side along with half an S. She pulled a quill from her bag and a piece of parchment. She bagen to write.

_To the Golden Trio,_

_The locket has been destroyed._

_I trust you have been studing ways to rid the world of these horrors.Well, I bet Hermione has._

_I have included some great notes to assist with your studies._

_Incase you haven't been informed for contact reasons, Hogwarts has been put on suspendation until the Board of Education decides what to do. They are at a stand still._

Ginny stopped. She suddenly had a strong urge to... to what? She pictured the little house she saw on the way up here. How could it be that she was wrong about where the horcrux was? It should've been here in the Riddle house.

Dumbledore's words floated back to Ginny. 'Big things come in small packages.' A light clicked on in her brain. She rushed to put thing back in her bag. She grabbed her wand and ran out of the house. She could see the much smaller house below the hill. She hurried to the house and paused outside the door. A very fragile snake skin hung from a nail on the front of it. The snake skin looked as if you touched it, it would crumple into dust.

Ginny pushed the door open and walked inside. The house was dusty and smelled horribly. Rats and mice crawled across the floor. The furnature was patchy and had several holes. As Ginny stepped farther and farther into the room, the smeel became worse. She walked past the couch and had to stiffle a scream. On the floor, were bones and the slight, very slight remains of a human. Plugging her nose, she walked over to the fireplace. Sitting on the mantle was a wand.

'A wand?' Ginny ran over the list of possible horcruxes and hiding places. 'The diary, the ring, the locket, Voldemort, the snake, the cup, and something of Ravenclaw's. Something of Ravenclaw's? This is Ravenclaw's wand!'

Ginny smacked herself on the head for not guessing. It was so obvious now. She looked at the wand and slowly sank down to the floor. She grabbed her quill and parchment to finish her letter.

_I have found and destroyed the locket. It was somewhat easy to come by as the person who had it was fairly clueless, as I have told you._

_The next one you are looking for resides not in a Riddle, but in a much smaller peice. I don't think that should be too hard to find. _

_I shall keep you updated as much as possible._

_R.A.B_

She folded the letter and made her way outside where she called the Knight Bus and began her short journey back to Hogwarts.

**Ok, review please! I much need reviews. I am desprate possibly! I've gotten (according to my math) 2 reviews for every chapter basically. I need more! I'm obsessed with reviews! Flames or not, I need them! SIGH Next chapter will be up as soon as I can bring up my grades a little. It shouldn't take that long. :D**

**E**


	9. Trip to my Nightmares

**OMG! It's been so long since I last updated. Ok, well not really. Like 10 days almost but it seems like it's been weeks for me. Weird... Homecoming is this week! But i'm not going to it. I do not like highschool so far but i'm hoping it gets better. Anyway, here's chapter 9! I hope you like lotsies! Read and review please! **

**Special thanks to Shannonn14 and leialover1, thanks so much for the reviews guys! **

**Disclaimer: Yea ya know what, my brain belongs to JKR as well so anything in it belongs to her anyway. **

_**For all the little people I trampled over in my path to greatness.**_

**Trip to my Nightmares**

Harry walked into the library of Grammauld place. Hermione was seated at a rather large table reading a book. Ron was writing down everything Hermione said. Occasionally, Ron would misunderstand her or she'd say to much and she'd get adgitated and rip the parchment from his hands to fix it. Then, Ron would get mad at her tone of vice and Harry would have to fix them.

"How's everything going?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him flustered. Ron was scowling as he wrote, ignoring Harry's question. "That bad eh?"

"Better then yesturday!" Hermione snapped.

"Enough to look for a horcrux?" Harry asked hopfully. Hemione snapped her head back at Harry and glarred.

"Not even close!" Ron fummed. Hermione nodded "Ron's right. I'll need at least 3 more days to get everything together. I am still learning healing spells also, in case someone gets hurt. And _Ronald,_" She put alot of emphisis on his name, "clearly doesn't know how to take very good notes." Ron snorted and opened his mouth to retort but one look from Harry and he snapped his mouth shut. He bowed his head, grumbling slightly, and began to scribble down notes again.

"We really need to get out there and try to find these things! Voldermort's ("Knock it off Ron!") not going to stop and wait for us to catch up! We have to destroy them and soon!"

"Harry! We don't even know for sure where they are! We only have a hunch. You knew we were going to have to take some time. And besides-" A rush of wings came shooting through the open window behind Ron, cutting Hermione speechless. Ron scrambled to grab his blown papers as they fell to the ground.

"Fawkes?" Harry asked bewildered. The bird swooped down and landed on the floor. "What are you doing here?" In response, the brilliantly colored bird dropped a roll of parchment from his beak at Harry's feet. "What's this?" He picked it up and began reading it. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks before they scrambled up to read over Harry's shoulder.

"R.A.B? Isn't he dead?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged as Hermione ripped the parchment from his hands and began to read everything.

"Oh My God!" She shrieked. She lunged for her desk excitedly and started flipping through books and papers and jotting things down.

"One day we will get used to that." Ron smiled.

"Oh do shut up Ronald!" Hermione said sarcastically. "This R.A.B person is brilliant. They fit all the notes I needed onto one role while it took us nearly nine! I've solved the puzzle too. Not to mention the locket's gone. I know where the next one is too now and it's something of Ravenclaw's. I'm positive."

Ron gave a whoop and ran to hug her. In his excitment he also kissed her. Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. Hermione looked taken aback. Ron himself seemed shocked at his actions. "I knew you'd figure it all out somehow." He said quietly. A long silence followed.

"Er," Harry cleared his throat. "Are you, uh, are you going to tell us what it means or not?"

"I think we should really go there before I say anything really. We could leave now if you want Harry." Hermione said. She was staring intently at ron, who had crossed the room to striaghten his notes, trying to figure out if that meant anything and what had gotten into him.

"NOW? AS IN RIGHT NOW? _FINALLY!_ Whoever this R.A.B. person is, they're brilliant!" Harry grinned.

The trio packed a few things into 3 small bags and met back in the library. Hermione grabbed each of the boys' hands and gave them each a sqeeze. "Ready? Ok, Harry appariate us to the Riddle houseYou've seen it in the pensieve before." She said. And without even thinking about it, Harry closed his eyes and was taken on by the rush of uncomfortable sqeezing all over his body. The trio dissappeared with a pop.

Three figures appeared out of nowhere in a fine mist. They were standing in front of a gate leading to the Riddle mansion. Next to them was a small house.

"Gaunt." Harry wispered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The house of Gaunt. Tom's mother's house." Harry never took his eyes off the house. Hermione listened while stairing at the house also. She glanced at the mansion. Quickly, she pulled out the letter from R.A.B. and read it over twice. "Ahha!" She took off in the direction of the smaller house.

"One would've thought you'd've (A/N: not a word i know, but i'm known to make up my own words...) out grown this 'lets not tell when we've figured something out' thing a long time ago!" Ron shouted after her. He gave a furious look to Harry and ran after Hermione. Harry had no choice but to follow.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Harry panted. He had to run to catch up with her and Ron. He only had once they had stopped outside the front door of the house of Gaunt.

"R.A.B. left us a puzzle to solve. The next horcrux resides not in a Riddle, meaning the Riddle mansion, but in a much smaller peice, this... house of Gaunt did you call it? Tom's mother's house. And Ravenclaw will help us, meaning it's the something of Ravenclaws." Hermione said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's simple really."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. "Simple? You call _that_ simple? You're bloody mad!"

"Mad? Obviously if I ever fell for as dense a guy as you I am!" Hermione thrust open the door and marched inside. Harry followed with a very confused Ron who was mouthing what hermione had said.

The 3 friends searched the house over, (with a slight pause when Hermione stummbled apon across the dead body Harry labled as Morfin (A/N: If you don't know who Morfin is, i'm not going to tell you. READ THE 6th BOOK!) but did not find anything. Finally, Ron decided he would do something stupid, like cheak the fireplace. It turns that wasn't such a stupid idea at all.

"Hey guys," He called into the other room. "Come and look at this." Harry and Hermione immidiatly came to look at Ron had found. They all agreed it was out of place.

"How in the world would Tom have been able to come across Ravenclaw's wand? If i'm not mistaken, ("And you rarely are." Ron said.) they snap a wizard's wand when they die." Hermione said.

"Maybe not this long ago they didn't. It's possible the wand went missing and Voldemort happened to find it." Harry said.

"Whatever. This isn't important. What's important is to destroy the dumb thing so we can go get some food! I'm starving!"

"Is food all you ever think about Ronald!" Hermione said impaciently.

"No, he thinks about you too." Harry grinned. He clearly noticed Hermione and Ron turn a very brilliant shade of red.

"A-anyway, let's get down to destroying this thing shall we?"

With one sweep of his own wand over Ravenclaw's the 3 teenagers were instantly transported to a very dark felid. Facing them, were their worst nightmares.

**Ok what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Well, i don't care- no, sorry... that's my evil side. I do care. But the only way i'll know what you think is to... yes... you know the word... it's coming... it's coming... closer... closer... here it comes... REVIEW! YES! The magic word that makes me happy! Alrighty then... LOVE TO ALL!**

**Sarcastic!**


	10. Forms of Scars We Share One Thing

**Hey guys! I am SOOO sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up! I've been so busy with my school play. I'm on lighting and props crew. But it opens this weekend! As You Like It is the name. It should be good. I'm also involved with my community play at the same time so I leave for school at 6:20 am and I don't get home til about 10 pm and I am wipped by then. But like I said, play opens this weekend so i'll have more time. Thanks for being patient and thanks to my reviewers! Lylas Emma-bug! (She's kill me if I didn't say her anme on here...)**

**Disclaimer: Well... If I was J.K. Rowling, I would A) Give a good name to blondes, B) Not post every chapter at different times, C) Be rich and famous, and D) Most likly have to boy of my dreams!**

_**Time flies like an arrow- fruitflies like a banana. I hope you get it...**_

**Forms of Scars-We share one thing**

Ron screeched and ran to hide behind Hermione. Looming up in front of them was a giant spider, even bigger then Aragog. "Spider!"

"Ron, get a grip. It's just a spider!" Hermione said. Her vioce quivered slightly as she looked behind it. A werewolf was sniffing around. It caught a wiff of something and snapped it's head in Hermione's direction. "Harry?"

Harry was not paying any attention to them. He was watching a hooded figure rise up from the ground. It slowly glided up until it was 4 feet from Harry. A hand gripping a wand slowly lifted until it was pointed at Hary's chest. A scream distracted the figure. Harry turned and saw the werewolf on top of Hermione, about to strike. Ron was running in a cirlce shooting spell after spell at the spider but always missing. One quick spell from Harry blasted the werewolf off. It landed in a crumbled heap quite a few feet away from Hermione.

"Thanks!" She said as Harry helped her up. But before their very eyes, the werewolf stood as if it hadn't been touched. "What the-"

Another hooded figure was watching the scene unfold. It unfolded a peice of paper and held it's wand close to the paper. "Lumos." It read the paper and cursed to itself. Jumping from it's perch, the figure ran head long into the battle.

"MOVE!" It shouted as it pushed Harry and Hermione out of the way. The werewolf that had been lunging at them staggered forward before it snapped it's head back at them. The cloaked figure moved to the left of Hermione and Harry. The werewolf followed it's every move.

The figure raised it's wand. Hermione had a brief glimpse of a necklace hanging off the neck of the figure as the werewolf lunged agian. The figure moved out of the way and landed on it's back on the ground. Something huge was standing behind it. The thing ate the werewolf before anyone had registered it was there. A scream echoed around them all. The figure knew what the thing was and so did Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ron was know cowering behind Hermione as the giant thing divowered the spider.

"The Basilisk? Who's fear is- oh!" Harry said.

The Basilisk turned it's attention on the hooded figure. The figure slowly scooted backwards as it tried to stand. It didn't notice the tail flicking behind it. It tripped backwards and the snake's tail flicked the body closer to itself.

"Ginny! No!" Harry cried. His wand emited a purple light, stricking the snake. It fell back, forgetting about the girl next to it. It turned and lunged at Harry.

"Don't even think about it!" A very angry voice from behind the monster shouted. "This is not between you and Harry." Ginny had her wand pointed at the beast. Her eyes, clearly visible as the hood had fallen off her head, held ditermination. She was prepared to fight the snake with every ounce of her being.

The Basilisk turned and slithered around her. Ginny watched it. The beast opened it's mouth and prepared to attack. Just as it lunged forward, Ginny pointed her wand straight at it and shouted "Immortalis Nex!" at which the Basilisk stopped in mid-lung and dropped to the ground.

"Ginny!" Ron ran around the snake and envaloped his sister in a hug full of relief. "We've been so worried about you! Mum's practically in histerics! She'll be so glad when we bring you back home-"

"Ginny stopped hugging him. She had proceeded to hug Hary and Hermione and was on her second hug with her brother. "I'm not going home." She said quietly.

"What?" Ron blinked before grinning. "'Course you are. Mum'll probably have a big welcome home party for you."

"I'm not going home Ron." Ginny said a little louder. She distinctly saw Hermione and Harry exchange glances but chose to ignore it. "You just saw what I did to that thing!" She gestured towards the Basilisk's body. "I know more about what's going on then you think I do. I know more then you do! Those things, those illusions, they're indestructable unless you know the right spell. You don't, I do."

"Ginny, you can't stay with us! You're safer at home! You're not involved in this!" Harry said. He recieved a glare in return. Ginny rounded on him.

"We're in the same boat Harry. It's safer at home for you too. You ought to stand back and let the older people handle things. But of course, you're a big puzzle in this mess. You just don't get it. I am too."

"No, you're not. Voldemort has done nothing to you to make you involved in this. He hasn't marked you-"

"Yes he has!" Ginny screeched. Her vioce dropped to almost a wisper. "He has. Voldemort may not have given me a visible mark, but he has scared me. You have decisions. You always have. I went a year without decisions. Sometimes I wonder if I do now. He has not completely left me Harry. He's still in my heart and mind. He's torrtured me to the point that-" She broke off. "I have the same feelings as you do Harry. Sometimes," She yelled this next part. "I always wish he'd just get out of my head!" She turned and ran.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been so preoccupied with Ginny they hadn't even noticed they were back, standing in front of the iron gate leasing to the mansion or that the Basilisk body was gone.

"Harry-" Hermione said weakly. She glanced at Ron before stepping towards Harry.

"Damn!" Harry yelled as he punched a nearby tree. He immediatly regreted his actions and was fretted over by Hermione as Ron stood looking sadly at Ravenclaw's wand on the ground.

**Hey ya'll. Agian, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Review so I can get the next up sooner! I am not quiting this fic! I love you all!**

**Emily the sequal! (Emma-bug is Emily the prequal!)**


	11. Our Little Guests

**Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry that it has taken me a month to update! I've just been so busy with two plays back to back and even overlapping. Plus schoolwork. But thankfully, one play is over and the second opened last weekend so I won't have that t worry about much, only for the next two weekends. **

**This chapter was really hard to write, as I had writers block. That's partically why it took so long. I'm not extremely pleased with it as I was with others, but I decided I would punish you people no longer. I hope you enjoy this a little more then I did...**

**Disclaimer: SIGH I was like 8 when these books started to come out. Too young to write a best seller series.**

_**Dedication: For my lovely new boyfriend, with whom our relationship seems so weird **_

_**to most. For alas, he is a senior, and I a freshman. Not to mention we are just totally**_

**_ different from one another. But they say it's cute and awesome._**

_**Chapter 11: Our Little Guests **_

Ginny flopped down on the pile of pillows in a fit of tears. She was so angry at Harry. Why was it he could only think of himself? Why couldn't he see he wasn't the only one affected by Voldemort?

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Lily asked from her frame.

"Harry! He's so arrogent! He thinks he's the only one Voldemort has ever hurt. He doesn't know what went on in my first year! He doesn't know about what's going on with me at all. And he won't let me tell him. He thinks i'm nothing but a child! I just can't believe hims sometimes!" Ginny wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. "She mumbled as Lily and James exchanged a look. "I'm just overwhelmed. He's-"

"I understand Ginny, darling." Lily said. "I understand what it's like to be in love an arrogent boy. It's being a teenager I think." James smiled.

Ginny returned the smile and turned to Dumbledore. "Professor? The wnads been distroyed. So that leaves the snake, the cup, and Voldemort himself right?"

"Yes I do believe that is correct Miss Wealsey. Might I suggest you get a goodnight's sleep? I hear Minerva calling me." And sure enough, Ginny could hear McGonagall calling from her office at Dumbledore's other portrait.

"If you will excuse me." Dumbledore slipped out from his portrait.

Ginny hurried to prepare for bed and layed down on the large pile of pillows. She didn't feel like sleeping on the bed tonight. She was asleep before Dumbledore came back.

Ginny woke the next morning to the sound of several voices outside her curtain. She groggingly pulled herself to the curtain and peeked out. She did **not** like what she saw. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking to the three people Ginny wanted to see the least at the moment.

"So let me get this striaght. You want me to lie to the Weasley's, tell them I have no idea where you are, and then turn around and let you stay here?" McGonagall said.

"Well... yeah!" Ron answered.

"Professor we need your help because you need ours! The ministry, the order they don't know what's going on. Without me, this war will never end." Harry said.

Professor looked like she was going to say something, but simply looked at the trio. "Albus, what are your thoughts on the situation?"

Ginny saw Dumbledore give a glance to her before he answered. "If it were my dicision, I would let them stay. But as it is your decision, I can not tell you what to say or do." He answered.

McGonagall stared at Dumbledore for a moment before turning back to the teenagers standing before her. She sighed and attempted to compose herself with the most dignity she could muster.

"Very well. The password to Gryffindor tower is 'ton-tongue toffee'. You may have free access to the library. I shall stay in the castle as long as you stay. Now, if you will kindly excuse me, I have letters to write to concerned parents." And with that, she sat down at her desk and began to write.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said. She pushed Harry and Ron out of the office ahead of her.

McGonagall sighed and layed her quill down. "This is too much Albus. I think I shall need a nap."

"By all means Minerva." She stood and continued on to the stairs that led to the headmaster's quarters.

"Miss Weasley-" Ginny jumped as she heard a voice from behind her. Dumbledore had returned to his painting in the secret room. "I trust you noticed our little guests?" She nodded. "It's best if you- ah- not wander too much, for fear of being caught."

"Yes sir. But right now, I think i'm going to go down to the kitchen's and see about getting some food."

"Be careful dear." Lily called as Ginny exited the room.

After making sure that the halls were clear, Ginny slowly made her way to the kitchens, the sound of her footsteps echoing. When she came across the painting of fruits, she tickled the pear and waited to be ambushed by the tiny house elves. She did not have to wait long.

"Miss Weezy!" A very familiar house elf began excitedly hugging her legs. "Dobby has wondered how the Weezy's are doing."

"Hello Dobby." Ginny laughed. "How are you? How are Winky andum.. is Kreatcher still working here?"

Dobby squealed. "So thoughtful you is Miss Weezy. So nice. Dobby is doing great. Wonky, she is much better. Kreatcher is not very nice but he does what he is told to. But Miss Weezy! Has you been hearing from Harry Potter?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly. Everything revolved around stupid Harry Potter. "Yea, you might say i've heard from him." Dobby squealed agian and opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny cut him off. "Listen Dobby, Harry is in the castle right now. Dobby pay attention!" For Dobby had squealed for the third time. "Listen, you can not, under any circumstances tell Harry that I am in this castle, do you hear me? He can not find out!"

Dobby bowed low to the ground. "Dobby will not breath a single word og Miss Weezy's whereabouts.But Miss Weezy should hide. Dobby senses people approaching."

"What?! But where can I hide? Help me Dobby!" Ginny frantically hurried to find a place to hide. Dobby shooed her into an almost empty cupboard just as the entry portrait to the kitchens opened.

This cupboard was exceptionally useful for various reasonss. It was directly across from the entry portrait being one. Another being that if Ginny simply opened it a crack, she could see the elves aand the new guests. As she had expected, Ron, Hermione, and Harry allclamored into the large room.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny had to surpress a giggle as Dobby flung himself onto Harry.

"Hi Dobby." Harry gasped. The elf stepped back and admired his hero.

"Dobby has not heard from Harry Potter n so long! The school openeing has been postponed."

"Yea I heard. Listen Dobby, Professor McGonagall has given us permission to live here in the castle. We're bringing two more friends also. We'll all be in Gryffindor Tower. Hermione has set up a sort of calling device for when we need you-"

"Yes of course Harry Potter." Dobby interrupted as the other elves began to scurry about. "We share prepare you dinner and serve it in the tower as soon as we can." Two elves disapperated. "They shall see to it that a table for food is avaliable.

"Thanks alot Dobby!" Ron cried. Hermione looked disapprovingly at him. "What?" He cried. "Hermione, they like being enslaved. They like doing chores. They like it!"

Hermione glanced at the smiling house elves around her. "Do you really like being enslaved like you are?" The grins became wider as heads began to nod. "Fine! Alright. I get it now. Ok i'm done."

"We'd better go before they get here. Thanks Dobby. It was great to see you agian. Visit me upstairs sometime." Harry finished, And with that, the three friends exited the room.

Ginny popped out of her cabinet and ran to the door. "Dobby, i'm going to follow them. Can I please get some food later? Please." She left upon Dobby's nod and followed the voices all the way to Gryffindor tower. She hid as the portrait swung forward. At the last minute, she decided to be daring and ran behind them. Upon entrance, she ducked behind a couch, brushing Hermione and knocking over a small side table.

"Oh." Hermione said as she bent to pick up the table. Ginny rolled under the couch so as not to be seen.

When Ginny was sure Hermione had gone to the other side, she rolled out and crept to the side of the couch farthest from the door and peered over it. The trio were talking. Suddenly, the entrance door opened and in walked Neville holding the hand of... Luna Lovegood?

"Hey... guys." Harry said slowly.

"Hi." Neville beamed. Luna simply smiled.

"Oh, are you two- er- going out then?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes. Since the end of term last year." Luna said dreamily.

Ginny could not believe this. 'Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood? Neville and Luna? _Going out?!?!_

**Ok, well I bored you with a long A/N at the top so I shall keep this simple. PLEASE REVIEW! I AM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! My birthday is in 1 week and 6 days, so give me a b-day present and review! Ok, short and sweet.**

**LOVE TO ALL REVIEWERS!!! From Sarcastic!**


	12. Mrs Wealey's Letter

**Hello to all my lovely little readers. This chapter and the next chapter are more or less stocking stuffers. Litle tid-bits are important to the story and I had no other way to plug them in. I am, sadly, coming to the end of the story. I have a few more chapters 6 or 7 to write but then that will be the end. My birthday was a few days ago, on Tuesday! YAY me! I shall be getting my drivers permit soon! Ok, enough with this, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I am JKR and this is just my way to keep you people on your toes and away from finding out the truth about the 7th book. Are you kidding me?**

**_For Pocky and highschool plays. Because they are _**

**_the only things that keep me sane in this dreadful _**

**_house I live in._**

**Mrs. Weasley's Letter**

_Dear Mum,_

_Hi. It's Ginny. I'm really sorry I had to run away from home, but you just wouldn't understand. I'm safe and well. Please don't try to find me. Even if you find out where I am, you won't be able to find my hiding place. I just wanted to let you know that i'm alright. Gine everyone a hug and kiss for me. I love you all._

_Ginny_

Ginny rolled up the parchment and tied a ribbon on it. She placed her quill down on the desk and looked over to where Fawkes was sitting on his perch. She held out her arm and smiled as the pheonix flew to land on it.

"I need to ask a favor of you Fawkes." She began. She scratched his head as she spoke. "Would you please take this letter to my mum?" The bird grabbed the roll and disappeared within seconds.

"What are we up to today Ms. Weasley?"James asked. Ginny smiled at him.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought I might take a walk around the castle, maybe see Dobby. If it's safe, I might go to my old dormitory. There's a few things I need to get from there that I left."

"Sounds like fun. Much more fun then sitting in here with the grump." Lily, who had been in Regalus' portrait talking, stepped back into her own and smacked James on the back of the head. "I heard that James!"

Ginny giggled as she crossed to the curtain to check and see if the coast was clear. It was. She climed out of the office and started to walk down the hallway. She smiled and waved at all the portraits she passed. When she came across the tha pianting of the fruit basket, she smiled as the pear giggled. he painting opened and Ginny stepped in to greet the house elves. They offered her food and a table to sit at.

"So tell me Dobby, what's it like to be a house elf?" Ginny asked. She had eaten the food given to her. She now sat at the table drinking tea with the small elf.

"It is fine Miss Weezey. Most families is kind, but some is mean. When you is getting a mean family, you is thinking otherwise." Dobby answered. He dangled his legs from the chair and drank some tea.

"Oh. How are Harry, Ron and Hermione doing?"

"Very fine. They is worried about you. Especially Harry Potter." Dobby looked at her and then at the table. "Dobby is very bad Miss Weezey! He has taken something from Harry Potter!" At this, the elf began to bang his head on the table.

Ginny was so shocked she dropped her cup. Another house elf ran forward to clean it up. "Dobby, no stop! What are you doing?" Dobby ignored her. Ginny did not like being ignored and her Weasley temper flared. She seized his shirt and pulled him away from the table.

"Thank you Miss Weezey. Dobby will now give you what he took. It was under his pillow." Dobby took a tied packet from a pocket in his tattered jacket and handed it to her.

Ginny took the packet and noticed it was letters. 5 of them were tied together with her name on the outside of each.

"Thank you Dobby. I think i'd better go. I have a few things to do now." Ginny let herself out of the kitchens. She walked to the library, but did not enter. It was already occupied by 5 other people. So instead, she headed for Gryffindor Tower.

As soon as she found herself in the common room, she headed for her old dormitory. Once inside it, she went to the bed farthest from the door. She checked between the mattresses and in her small dresser. She found what she was looking for and went back towards the door.

As Ginny was leaving the common room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Lunna were coming back from the library. Thinking quickly, Ginny hid behind a statue next to the Fat Lady.

"It's not really stealing as long as we bring it back." Hermione was arguing with Ron.

"Did you get permission to take it? No, so it's stealing." Ron argued. Hermione shot him a look.

"You were the one convincing me it's not stealing while we were still back in the library!"

Neville and Harry were deep in talk about Quidditch.

"Yea, Cannons'll have a good running but Irelands doing good too." Neville said.

"Yes, Irelands pretty good but..." Harry countered.

Ginny distinctly noticed Luna looking curiously at the statue she was currently hiding behind. She peaked her head over enough to make eye contact and shook her head. Luna got the hint.

"We'd better get inside. There are some linklenorgs hiding out here. They're very dangerous you know."

"Yes Luna," Hermione said dryly. "We know. Come on."

Luna glanced back at Ginny before following the others into the tower. Ginny sighed and headed back to her room where Fawkes was sitting on her desk, a roll of parchment at his feet.

"Hello Fawkes." Ginny said as she sat at the desk. One glance showed her Lily, James, and Regalus were asleep. Dumbledore was not even in his frame.

Ginny untied the parchment and unrolled it. She lit a candle and pulled it near the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Where are you? Your father has had several Order memebers searching for you! Everyone is so worried about you! Percy's even promised to keep an eye out for you. You must come home! Times are way to dangerous for you to be out on your own! Please come home. We're so worried. If you see Harry, Ron, or Hermione please tell them to check in so we can talk. Oh please come home, it's much to dangerous for you!_

_Love,_

_Mum._

_P.S. Where in the world did you find Fawkes?_

Ginny blew out the candle and swipped at the tears falling from her eyes. 'Why doesn't anyone trust or believe in me?' She shoved the candle away and cried into her arms on the desk.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I am not exceptionally thrilled with it, but I like it none the less. Please please please review for me! Suggestions would be appreciated and taken to thought. If your nice and review for the next few chapters, I might be nice and put your name down as (your chioce) a death eater or auror during the BIG WAR!!!**

**Love from, Sarcastic.**


	13. Harry's Letters

**Hello Hello. Welcome to another chapter in Harry Potter and the Last Love. For those of you who don't know, JK Rowling has released the title of the 7th HP book! Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. YAY!!! I can't wait for it! Ok, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: ...no...**

**_For J K Rowling. Because she has blessed us with these _**

**_wonderful books. Also to the $145 I spent on the after_**

**_ Christmas sales._**

**Harry's Letters**

Ginny slowly untied the pack of letters she had recieved from Dobby. Taking the letter on top, she unfolded the parchment and readied herself to begin reading.

_Ginny,_

_I miss you so much, even though we haven't left yet. The journey Ron, Hermione, and I will make will be tough. I can only hope that when I get back, i'll be able to see your shinning smile once more. I know you don't know why we have to leave, but I do hope you'll understand. Please don't hate me Gin, I have to do this. To not do what you can and to not do what you must is cowardice. I am not a coward._

_Love,_

_Harry. _

Ginny smiled sadly as she reached for the next letter.

_Ginny,_

_You left? You left! Why did you leave? You have no reason to leave! Unless... you overheard us in Ron's room! You knew we were leaving so you left first! How could you Ginny? I vow right here, right now to find you and take you back home. What did you want with Mundungus anyway? It was very stupid and childish of you to leave. Your Mum's probably in hysterics! Where are you?_

_Love,_

_Harry._

_Dear Ginny,_

_So, you do know what the horcruxes are now don't you. Thanks a bunch though. We never would've been able to defeat those images or whatever they were without your help. What you said about Voldemort, i'd like to know more about. Still, whatever he's done, you need to let other people handle it. I'm sorry Gin._

_All my love,_

_Harry._

_Ginny,_

_Well we're off to Hogwarts. Hermione needs a place where she can get books without them costing alot of money. Hopefully someone lets us stay there. We really have no where else to go besides back to the burrow and we just can't go there. I think you understand why. Ron suggested Hogwarts. I just hope someone is there and they let us stay. I wish I could see you agian. I hope you're alright. But you shouldn't have left. Go home!_

_All my love,_

_Harry._

Ginny took the letters back to Harry's room and did not open the last until she was there. She noticed the parchment was smaller then the others. When she opened it, all it read was:

_ I miss and love you._

_Harry_

**Well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As stated in the previous chapter, this was just a stocking stuffer. The next chapter will be back on track. Or at least, it will be both shocking, attention grabbing, exciting, and (hopefully) good to you. Til then,**

**Love from, Sarcastic.**


	14. Chased Running

**Howdy ya'll! Okay, This chapter is going to be much better then the last two chapters and acctually gets things moving agian! So enough of this, I know you all are on the edges of your seats waiting for me to bring out the story. **

**Disclaimer: (Lawyer) I'm sorry, my client** **is not at liberty to discuss anything at the moment. She is under survalance for the time being. You can all stop trying to kill her, she is NOT J.K. Rowling.**

**_For my lack of dating skills and the trouble you have caused me. _**

**_I shall forever be a single and I shall one day be the creepy cat _**

**_lady who lives down the street that scares little chicldren and _**

**_makes them ride there bicycles faster as they pass my house _**

**_because they are afraid._**

****

******Chased Running**

In no time at all, November turned into December which turned into Spring. Snow fell and then melted before the grass turned green agian and the flowers bloomed.

Ginny had a hand in destroying all of the horcruxes up until this point. Now, only two remained, the snake and Voldemort himself.

No one except Luna, Dobby, and the portraits knew Ginny was inside the castle. Ginny had acctually been able to talk to Luna a few times. The girl seemed to have calmed down since she started dating Neville, but only slightly. Infact, it was after destroying the last possible horcrux before the snake that Ginny had talk to Luna last. She was so excited and happy, it made her quite careless.

"That was so cool wasn't it Luna?" Ginny said happily as she was walking through the halls with her friend.

"Oh yes. More fun even then when I went hunting with my father for crumplehorned snorlacks!"

Ginny just laughed, too happy to care about what Luna said. They rounded a corner and Ginny bumped into something, or rather, someone.

"Oh!" Hermione said. She looked at Ginny, surprised. "Ginny?"

Ron turned at the mention of his sister. "Ginny?" He asked Hermione.

"Ginny!" Harry said, shocked.

"Ginny?" Neville looked like he was trying to remember her. Then, he spotted the redhead. "Oh! Hi Ginny, how are you?"

Ginny waved sheepishly before turning to run back in the same direction she was walking with Luna. She made it down three more hallways and a staircase before Harry caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Ginny? What are you doing here? How long have you been in Hogwarts?"

Ginny tried to pull her arm free, but with no luck. "A little longer then you, now let go!"

"No. I have to take you home. But I want answers first. Why did you leave? Why didn't you just stay home?"

Ginny stopped struggeling. "And let you people risk your lives while I stay home? Not a chance."

"Ginny, you have to go home. There's no reason for you to be here." Harry said.

"A great wizard once wrote, to not do what you can and to not do what you must is cowardice."

"You've read the letters? Harry asked, taken aback.

"Yea," Ginny wispered. She dropped her gaze to the floor. "I read the letters."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Look Ginny, I never planned on you reading those. I never meant it for you when I wrote that."

Ginny looked up at him. "No, you only meant them for yourself. Because you can't handle it when another person might have the chance of doing something right even if they get hurt. Or maybe it's because you don't want anyone to steal your glory? Your blinded by your dumb nobitliy. You can't even see that some people have roles to play in this war too."

"You don't have a role Ginny! Your role is to sit at home and wait until we get back, to wait until the war is over and everything is safe!" Harry immediatly regreted saying this even before he finished. "No Gin, i'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm sorr-"

"No, your right Harry. Your absolutly right. I have no role in this war. I was never possessed by Voldemort, I was never hurt in the same way you were. I never have nightmares that Voldemort will use me agian in this war. I'm just a silly little girl, Ron's little sister, and I should sit at home and bite my nails in worry and wait until everyone else has risked their arses and THEN I can come out of hiding." Ginny said. She glared at Harry. "Well it's not going to happen buddy. VOLDEMORT CONTROLLED ME FOR A YEAR! HE STILL DOES! I HAVE NIGHTMARES BECAUSE OF HIM! I IMAGINE MYSELF TRAPPED IN THAT CHAMBER STILL AND IT SCARES ME! I DON'T CARE IF I'M 16! I'M NOT AFRAID TO ADMIT THAT I'M SCARED, BUT I WANT TO FACE MY FEARS! I'M IN THIS WAR, WEITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! i WANT TO DO MY PART, BECAUSE I KNOW I HAVE A BIG PART IN THIS! YOU DON'T KNOW, MAYBE I COULD BE THE ONLY THING THAT WILL KEEP YOU ALIVE!"

Ginny was breathing heavily after yelling so much. Her shoulders were bobbing up and down with every large breath she took. Harry seemed to be speechless. _For once. _She thought. She watched him, the tears slowly falling down her face.

"Go home Ginny." He finally said. He looked her in the eyes, taking her aback. "Go home."

A wave of anger and sadness swept over Ginny. He really didn't want her help after all. So that was it huh? She helped him find the horcruxes and all he did to thank her was send her home and basically tell her he didn't want her around? That was the last straw.

Ginny looked him staight in the eyes and firmly told him no. Then, she turned around and took off running. She cried as she ran and didn't stop running until she was almost at Hagrids hut and ran into someone. It was the last person she would ever want to run into.

He peered down at her through his blond hair and she saw his gray eyes flash. Before she knew what was happening he had grabbed her around the waist with one arm and put his hand over her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't. He hurridly shoved her into the Forrbidden Forest ahead of him.

**Well, there you have it. Back into the real plot line we go! I always find it sad that nobody really ever reads the authors notes. I love it when some rare people acctually do. If you do read these, leave a review and write, in big bold letters, at the bottom the name of a form of cheese. **

**Lots of Love, Sarcastic! )i(**


	15. Meeting the Dead

**Hello once agian. Thanks so much to my darling little reviewers! I love you all. I would've gotten this chapter out sooner but, you see, I live in Missouri. for the past week we have been expiriencing the effects of a rather horrendous ice storm. The governor had issued a state of emergency and called in the national guard. I have been, sadly, without power for a while, as have many other people. Now, I have power agian and the snow is melting, thank goodness. Last night alone the temperature was like 3 degrees. Today we had a heat wave of 37!!! Okay, enough of this, you really want to read this chapter as i'm sure.**

**Disclaimer: As previously stated, I live in Missouri. MISSOURI FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!! Would J.K. Rowling really live in this state?**

****

**_For my recently turned one puppy who has had to pee in _**

**_this terribly cold weather. I'm surprised she managed to _**

**_cross her legs for so long because she just refused to go in_**

**_ the cold. She had to stay out there for like 15 minutes _**

**_everytime cause otherwise she'd pee on the carpet._**

**Chapter 15: Meeting the Dead.**

Harry turned around after he watched Ginny run away AGIAN only to find his friends staring at him with mixed expressions. Ron looked torn between anger for Harry hurting his sister and pity foor Harry being a know-nothing like himself. Neville seemed deeply disturbed by what Harry had said about Ginny. Luna was simply looking sad, possibly because Ginny and Harry had fought at all. However, it was Hermione whose expression really worried Harry. There was nothing there! Hermione seemed to have blocked her emotions from showing and resolved to just stare at the boy.

"We'd better go back to the dormitory. We need to get some rest. Tomarrow we have to discuss our plan of attack. All that's left is the snake, and we won't be able to get to that without the risk of facing Voldemort." She said. She turned and began walking back with the others.

Harry began to follow, but got distracted. He glanced out of the window as he walked past and ended up looking out of it. The window peered out of the Forbidden Forest where Harry thought he could see a light.

"Come on Harry." Luna was tugging at his sleeve.

"What? Oh yeah, right." When Harry looked back out of the window, the light was gone. He turned and followed Luna back to the common room.

Harry woke the next morning to find a package on his bed. Hedwig stood beside it, the box of owl treats at her feet. Looking over, Harry noticed Ron had a package as well.

Harry gave Hedwig a treat and then preceeded to tear the paper from the package. A letter he found stated it was from Mrs. Weasley. Hedwig had flown over last night and brought the gifts this morning. Inside the package were various snacks and products from Weasley Wizard Weezes. Harry made a mental note to raid the twins' store before the Big War.

All of a sudden, Pig swooped into the window. The tiny owl glared at Hedwig before dropping the package it was carrying on Neville. Harry woke the two boys and together they proceeded to the common room. Once there, they hooked up with the girls.

"Who's hungry?" Neville asked. He, Ron, and Harry all were. Luna and Hermione exchanged looks that clearly stated "Boys!".

Hermione tapped a coin with her wand and almost instantly, a table at the far end of the room was piled high with plates of food.

After they had all ate their fill, they turned to leave the common room in search of McGonagall. Their first step, they all agreed, was the Headmistress's office.

"Ah, Mister Potter and the crew, how lovley to see you." Dumbledore's portrait said as soon as they stepped into the office.

"Professor." Hermione nodded. "Do you happen to know where Professor McGonagall is?"

Minerva had to run an errand. She will be returning in a few hours." Dumble dore smile and turned back to Harry. "Mr.Potter, I have a surprise for you."

Harry pointed at himself. "A surprise sir?"

"Yes. Harry, do you see that tapestry? Good. Would you please step behind it and walk straight into the wall?"

Harry and the others looked at Dumbledore quizically. Harry, nonetheless, did as he was told. He was surprised that he did not collide with the wall.

Dumbledore turned to the others. "If you will excuse me." And with that, he walked out of his portrait.

Lily and James watched as a dark and messy haired boy walked into the room. Lily grabbed James's hand and gasped. "No, it couldn't be!"

Harry gazed around the room before his eyed set on Dumbledore. "Sir?"

"Harry, meet your parents." Dumbledore gestured to the picture behind Harry.

Harry turned and felt his eyes tear up. He could see his parents in a protrait. His parents. The Lily and James Potter.

"Hello Harry." Lily wispered, the tears running down her cheeks. "Hello darling."

**Thanks a bunch to my reviewers from the last chapter. I send you all goast cookies and goast cake!!!**

**Shannonn14: **I loves you! You are so wonderful and you review ALL the time! You darling are what make writers write! Harry's not really trying to be mean, he's really just trying to protect Ginny. You know, that whole noble person thing. What can we really do, he's a boy. sigh

**Chatterbox:** I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the compliment.

**Nihilus1: **Well arn't we clever. You'll just have to wait and see won't you:D

**Leialover1: **Lol. Thank you. You'll find out what... that person is doing with Ginny in... chapter 17 i believe it is. It shan't be that long a wait, I hope ;)!!

**Derbyrox: **Thanks a bunch for the constructive critism. I'll try and work on that from now on. I know the story's going a little fast and i'm working on that. This is my first fan fic so i was expecting it to. Thanks agian!

**Anna: **Thanks a bunch. Ginny doesn't really know more then Harry though. She knows nothing about the prophecy and she doesn't really have complete knowledge of the Horcruxes. She does know she wants to stop them though. I guess I really should make that kind of stuff a little more noticable in the story though huh? But don't worry, It'll all come together in a few chapters.

**Thanks to you reveiwers! Anyways, i'm not too overly excited about this chapter. Didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but it goes on the path of the story and I sapose I need it in there. Alright, if you haven't already checked it out, i'm writing a humorous story about Lord Voldemort. It's called 'Voldie has Great Hair' if you wanna check it out. So, until next time, lots of love!!**

**Sarcastic.**


	16. The Puzzle Comes Together

**Welcome to the 16th Chapter in the story. I'm really sorry but it's kindof short. I had to stop it here though, otherwise the entire story would be messed up. But, atleast I got this chapter out sooner then I have many others... So, here you are and enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: These are getting old and I am running out of complicated and slightly self-esteem lowering way to simply say NO!!! NOT MINE!!!**

**_To ice cream! For making me happy on depressing_**

**_days and for always being there when i need you. _**

**_Without ice cream, half of the population would not_**

**_be here cause most people's parents lives revolved _**

**_and ice cream parlors in the 50's and 60's. _**

**Chapter 16: The Puzzle Comes Together.**

After a long over due conversation with his parents, Harry asked the question he had been thinking of since he stepped into the room.

"Professor, did Ginny live here?"

Dumbledore examined Harry over his glass. "Yes, she did. Do you have any idea where she is Harry? She never came back last night. I fear something might have happened to her."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "We got in a row last night. I found out she's been staying here all along. I tried to take her back home, but she ran off. I have no idea where she is."

"Mister Potter, I-" Dumbledore was cut off by Hermione's voice.

"Harry? Harry where are you? Dobby is out here and he says he needs to talk to you. He says it's extremely important." Harry smiled at his parents and Dumbledore before leaving the room. As soon as he was out, he collided with Hermione.

"Dobby, what's wrong?"

Dobby looked worried and nervous. He kept wringing his shirt corner. "Dobby has heard stories Harry Potter. Stories from the forest. Abut Miss Weezy!"

"Ginny?" Harry asked. "What about Ginny, Dobby? Tell me everything you know. I need to know everything."

"She ran into the forest. They sayshe was crying." Harry's cheeks tinged pink. He had made her cry, agian. "A boy grabbed her and they vanashed." Dobby squeaked.

"A boy? Dobby, did they say what he looked like?"

"Yes Harry Potter, theys did!"

"What did he look like?" Ron coaxed.

Dobby's eyes grew wide. "They is saying he has blond hair. He is pale with grey eyes. He is sounding like-"

"Malfoy!" Ron and Harry growled together.

"We have to find her!" Neville cried.

"We can't." Hermione wispered. Everyone turned to look at her. "We won't be able to find her unless we find Voldemort."

Harry climed back into the secret room and glanced at his parents. They were both smiling, but the worry showed in their eyes. Harry turned to his former Headmaster and cleared his throat.

"Draco Malfoy took her Professor. She was mad and stormed off into the forest. He caught her and they're gone."

"Oh dear." Dumbledore frowned.

"We won't be able to rescue her until until we face Voldemort."

"Where-" Lily started. Her son cut her off.

"We'll have to go to the place where it all ended for him the first time. Where it started for me. That's where everything will happen."

James nodded. "Godric's Hollow."

**Alright, there's chapter 16!! This chapter wasn't one of my best and it was really short, but i liked it. So, thanks to my reviewers:**

**Shannon14:** You earn a gold star for being so great!!! Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you don't get too mad at me for the ending of this story, cause i can already see you yelling at me! But don't worry, there will be a sequal... SHH just don't tell anyone! Check out my profile for more info!!!

**Secret World: **I'm really glad you like it! Thanks for the review!!!

**Pavement-greengrass: **I didn't even think of the ring! I completely forgot! Anyway, I had no other place to put it because I had planned on writing about the other horcruxes, but i ran out of ideas and I had already posted that chapter so... Ravenclaw's wand is a brilliant horcrux if you ask me and I would be delighted if you use it in your story. I can't really copywrite it or anything, not that i would if i could so it's free game:D Thatnks so much for reading and reviewing and I'm glad you like the story.

**Chatterbox: **I'm really glad you like the story! Keep reading and reviewing!!! It's wonderful that you do.

**Leialover: **What part of the state? The weather's been better where I live. I hope you did get that heat wave of 37 degrees!!!

**Ok, i'm offering this agian because I can. If you would really like it, in your review you can like give me a name you like to be called by and I will put you in the story during the final battle as either an auror or a deatheater, which ever you prefer. If you choose to be a Deatheater, you might not be alive at the end of the story, that's just the way it goes. So, thanks so much for reading and please reivew. The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Love from,**

**Sarcastic.**


	17. Forced Custody

**Hey all! My, my, i've been really busy!! But I got this chapter typed up and everything! I thought I'd be nice and post it for you today instead of waiting 5 days until Friday. I'm not going to have too much time on my hands now that i've been cast in my High school musical, 7 Brides for 7 Brothers!!! It's pretty cool. I didn't get a magor role sadly, but that's ok. I'm a towns girl!!! W00T! ok... on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I have to get a job this weekend, do you really think I have enough money to be the owner of Harry Potter? No! I'm poor as dirt!**

**_For my puppy who is one year and like 1 1/2  
months old. Her own puppies are due in two _**

**_weeks! They will be so cute! My babies all _**

**_grown up!!! sniffle_**

** Chapter 17: Forced Custody**

Draco carried Ginny kicking and screaming into a small room . He took the spell making her blind off and yelled for her to shut up. Then he dropped her on a bed and closed the door.

"You take me back right now, do you hear me?! Right now!" Her words were met with a cold, lifeless sneer.

"Well, Weasle, i'm not sorry to say I can't do that. I suggest you shut up now, before I have to make you."

"Oh? And how, prey tell, would you make me?" The famous Wealsey temper was flaring.

Within one second, Draco had grabbed the front of her robes in his fist and gabbed his wand into her throat. "Don't try me." He hissed. Ginny nodded as he released her. She rubbed her neck and watched him run a hand over his face.

"You'd better get some sleep. The Dark Lord will be requesting your presense in about two hours. You'll need to be prepared." Draco sneered as he sat in a chair by the door.

"A-aren't you leaving?" Ginny asked.

"You wish. I'm in charge of you, I have to see to it that you're safe. I'm not going to risk leaving." Draco stated simply. He stared hard at her, not taking his eyes off of her.

Ginny glared at him before turning her back on him. She wasn't going to fall asleep, not with him in the room. If she did sleep, that would make him victorious over the childish fight. Then she realized it. Oh, she knew it all right, but these things take some time to sink in. She was a prisoner of war.

Ginny sat up shocked. She turned to see Draco's smirk.

"Finally realised it eh?" He leaned forward in his seat. "You aren't in control anymore Ginerva. I am. The Dark Lord is. You are _not._

Ginny layed back down without a word and turned to stare at the wall. What was she going to do?

------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke by a hard shove in the shoulder. She turned over only to see Draco Malfoy standing over her. He smirked.

"Get up. Make yourself decent looking. It's time to go." He said. "You've got two minutes to wash up. There's a bathroom right there." He pointed to a door on the right that Ginny had not noticed before. "I'll be waiting outside." He left the room.

Ginny grumbled as she walked into the bathroom. She turned on the sink and ran her hands under the cold water. She splashed her face a few times before drying it. Behind the mirror was a toothbrush and toothpaste, a hair brush, and soap. She used the soap to wash her face and hands. Then, she brushed her teeth and combed the tangles from her hair. Just as she finished, she heard the bedroom door open. She walked out of the bathroom and stopped.

Draco stood by the door. His expression was a smirk, but she could see the slight fear in his eyes. "It's time. The Dark Lord requests your presense. Let's go."

**Next chapter should be up soon. I might aim for this week since I won't be able to come on for a while after my pup has pups. I gotta take care of them and everything, she is MY dog. I'm only 15! I'm not sapossed to be a grandmother!!! I feel so old. The worst thing is is my motherly insticts are kicking in because of this. Everyone says i'm gunna make a great mum one day cause i love babies and kids. Anyway...**

**Thanks to my reviewers! The offer for a role in the story still stands!!! Keep the reviews coming everyone!!!**

**Sarcastic.**


	18. Now We Wait

**I'm so sorry everyone. I know, I know, it's been a while. I've been extremely busy what with my highschool musical, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, and my dog having puppies and homework. And I know this chapter's really short, but i'm going to post another chapter within the next two days, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Well, it's official. JKR's coming out with her own 7th book (though we all KNEW it would happen) so I can't exactly BE her now can I? Since mine is currently out and about over halfway! (Though it stinks cause it's my first one.)**

**_To my beautiful puppies. All six of them. Daley,_**

**_ the mum, snickers, whinner, marbelle, rayannellie,_**

**_ and angel. For they are beautiful creations of God _**

**_that have made my hectic weeks bearable and filled _**

**_with joy. I love my baby shneagles._**

****

**Chapter 18: Now we wait**

"Godric's Hallow?" Regalus's portrait asked.

"That's where we were killed. "Lily said. "How do you know it will happen there?"

Harry looked at his mother. "Voldemort has an obsession with sybolism it seems. He put his horcruxes in places that have strong memories for him. Godric's Hallow was where he was 'defeted' the first time. He'll think it's only right that we hold the final battle there. He'll also think it right that I be defeated there too. But i'm not going to lose. Voldemort is going to lose everything."

"That's very true Harry." Dumbledore said. He gazed at the boy for a moment. "Are you ready for it Harry?"

Harry smiled sadly at his former professor. "Have I ever been ready?"

"Harry-" Lily started.

"People aren't going to stop so that I can get ready to fight them. I'm as ready as i'll ever be. I've got no chioce. It's the best i'll ever be. I've got to save Ginny. I have to save her at all costs. There's no turning back now."

"We'll be pray for you Harry. Just remember, love is the key. Love defeated him last time, and it will do it agian. There is nothing stronger then love Harry, nothing."

Harry smiled at his parents. "I know Professor, I know."

"Be sure to alert the order Harry." Dumbledore frowned at Harry's retreating back. "And may the Gods help you.

Harry glanced at his friends faces before speaking. "It'll happen tonight. I know it will."

"But Harry," Hermione wispered. "How can you be so sure?"

Harry gasped as his scar began to throb horribly. Neville and Ron ran to grab Harry and hold him up. The boy's hand went to his forehead as he cried out in pain. Then, as quickly as it had come, the pain was gone, leaving a now sweaty boy behind.

"Yea, it'll be tonight." Harry managed as Ron and Neville led him to a chair. "He's just sent the message. It's going to be a long night. Luna, could you find me a quill and some parchment?"

Luna noded and went to search McGonagall's desk. The others stayed completely silent as they watched her. Finally, she handed Harry the desired objects. Harry quickly scrawled a note and then looked up.

"I need-" But before he finished, Fawkes swooped down to land on the desk in front of Harry. Harry smiled at the bird. "I saposse you know where this needs to go, huh?" As an answer, Fawkes grabbed the letter in his beak and flew out of the window that Hermione and Neville opened for him.

"What was that Harry?" Ron asked.

"That was an alert. Hopefully, the Order will be called together in time. They've got," Harry glanced at his watch. "Seven hours before dusk. That's when things will get going."

"So, is it really time?" Neville asked.

Everyone turned to look at him. He was looking out of the window. His expression was that of fierce determination. "It's really time to face him?"

"Yea, it really is." Harry turned to look out of the window at the tree tops. They swayed in the light June breeze. The month had only just begun.

The other's were silent for a few minutes. Then, there was a shuffle of feet and they appeared at Harry's sides.

"Just remember this mate," Ron smiled.

"We're with you every step of the way Harry." Hermions said. She grabbed one of Ron's hands and then one of Harry's.

"Yea, we've got your back." Neville grinned.

"We'll never leave you." Luna noded.

Harry smiled at his friends. "Thanks guys."

"So," Ron said. "What do we do now?"

"Now?" Harry asked. "Now we wait."

**PLease please please review!!! Next chapter out soon!!!**


	19. I have you

**I'm terrible, I know. It's been forever since my last update... I won't feel bad if every single one of you readers send me a howler, I deserve them. My silly little excuse is this. I've had exams sneak up on me, the nasty little buggers! But school is out now, so i've got more time on my hands now then I ever did. So, here's to my waiting readers...**

_**To St. Mungos. The coolest Harry Potter fan site EVER.**_

_**Check it out at www.stmungosforums.proboards75.index/cgi**_

_**And tell them elizabethwm sent you. Or the Head of Gryffindor,**_

_** which ever you perfer. This site has been wonderful and loads **_

_**of fun!**_

**Chapter 19: I Have You**

Ginny stumbled along as Draco led her through numerous hallways. He hadn't spoken to her since they had left that small room. The few paintings of scary creatures and dead people that lined the walls were few and far between. She had only only seen three paintings and but one door on the long walk. After 15 minutes of nothing but pure walking, Ginny and Draco rounded a corner to find a huge set of double doors directly in front of them. Draco stopped and Ginny bumbed into him.

"When we walk in there, you are to keep your head down. You follow me and don't speak at all. If anyone touches you, don't react. If you do, you'll be sorry. "He hissed. "Now get ready." He turned and knocked three times loudly on the doors. The handles turned and the doors swung open.

Ginny gasped as she gazed at the deatheaters in the room. She counted 30. In the center of the room was a high throne. The deatheaters were possitioned with 15 on each side of the throne. They were spaced so that they lined the walls from the throne to the doors.

Draco smirked at her before turning to lead the way into the room. Ginny followed behind him. Once she entered, she heard several cat calls and wistles sent in her direction.Her blood began to boil, but she kept her eyes locked on the back of Draco's head as she walked. The wistles and comments she could handle, but when someone slapped her on the bum, she lost all control. It was then that she understood what Draco had meant when he said 'If anyone touches you'.

Ginny immidiatly stopped walking and turned to find a hooded figure behind her. A deatheater. The wistles stopped. Ginny didn't care. Her anger had finally taken control. She reached up and slapped the deatheater. The sound echoed off the walls as everything was silent. Ginny's anger vanished with the look she recieved only to be replaced by fear. The death eater grabbed her wrist.

"Why you little WENCH!" He screamed. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. "Cruc-"

"SILENCE!" A voice rang throughout the room. The deatheater dropped his wand and Ginny's wrist as he scampered back to his place in line.

Ginny dropped to the floor as her wrist was released. She took the moment of everyone's fear to slip the wand up her dress.

"Miss Weasley, how nice of you to join us." The voice rang clear.

Ginny stood and turned around to look at the throne. There, sitting in it, was none other then Lord Voldemort.

"Tom Riddle. How nice to see you after all these years." Ginny said. She was surprised to find she was not at all afriad of this man.

Voldemort's smile flickered for a moment, but just a moment. "I see you remember our previous encounter."

Ginny distinctly saw Draco and several other deatheaters turn to look at her. She ignored them. "How could I forget a child's first 'true' friend? Especially if I was that child?"

Voldemort smiled even more. "A child you once were, but a woman you are now. Just how much you've grown Ginny, only yesturday it seems you were a little girl."

"Trust a man to notice. Ginny said. "A man who cared for me when I was young. One who once claimed love for me."

Voldemort stood, his smile not once leaving his face. "Come closer Ginny, please."

Ginny walked until she came within two feet of the throne. "I can tell you need me for something important, otherwise i'd be dead. What use am I Tom?"

"Now darling is not the time. You will know soon enough."

"What happened to you? What happened to the nice, caring boy I once know?"

"He was an act. He was nothing!"

"Do they know?" Ginny gestured to the cloaked figures behind her. "Do they know about you? Do they know what I know, the secrets you told me? Do they know about your ansestry? About your father?" She recoiled as a hand made contact with her cheek.

"Come now Ginny. Must you spoil this reunion?"

"You're not pure blood Tom. You're not as you say you are."

"Crucio!"

Being the first time Ginny had ever felt the curse, she was thrown by the power. She layed in a crumpled heap at the door, the pain consuming her even after the spell was lifted.

Ginny lifted her head from her arms. She stared at the floor, her hair masking her face. Voldemort was talking to her, but she ignored him. She glanced through her hair to the right, feeling a presence. She smirked as she saw the snake, Nagina was hidden behind a statue in the corner. Without moving obviously, Ginny grasped the wand in her dress. She wispered a spell and watched as the snake stopped moving. Then, she turned her attention back on Voldemort.

"Why must you always do this?" He was saying. "You fight the inevitable. Things are going to happen, you can not stop them from happening."

"I can try." She croaked out. Voldemort was walking towards her. He stopped right in front of her and held out his hand.

"I can help you Ginny, just give me the chance. Let me understand you. They don't love you Ginny, i'm the only one who does." He said.

Ginny shuttered as the image of a young boy came to mind. He was speaking those exact same words. Ginny looked up and slapped Voldemort's hand away. "You don't love me. You never did. You're wrong. They _do_ love me. Even Harry. And they'll all kill you. Harry will save me. He loves me."

"Crucio!" Ginny screamed as pain overcame her agian. She was only faintly aware of Voldemort kneeling in front of her. He kissed her cheek before wispering in her ear.

"Harry is the only one who can kill me and I will kill him first. I have a secret weapon he knows nothing about." Ginny's eyes widened as she looked up at Voldemort.

"I, Ginny, have you.

"IMPERIO!"

**There are only like 4 chapters left (3 of which i've written already). This story has really started to bug me. I wrote it a year ago, and i've become a much better writer since then, so it's not exactly the best. But i'll live with it. Anyway... read and review PLEASE!!!**


	20. Dusk

**Alrighty then, the 20 installment of this story. Have I told you all how much this story is annoying me because I've developed much more as writer over the past year since I've written this? I can do soooo much better now. Anyway. Here's to you all. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Dis-meaning not. Claim-meaning to say something is yours. Er- meaning the ending because disclaim sounds stupid as a verb. ex- i'm disclaim this. STUPID! The word is pretty self explanitory. I shouldn't have to add sarcastic way to make it known that I don't own any of this.except of course for the glass of water...**

_**Dedicated to rabbit who has found the fountain of youth and **_

_**will be nine this november. He was only supposed to live to be**_

_** 5. The old thing. He's himilayan. Pure-blood. Heh... interesting.**_

_** He makes life seem so simple.**_

**Chapter 20: Dusk**

Remus Lupin looked up as a firey bird swooped into the drawing room of Number 12 Grammauld Place. He had been there studying Order business for only twenty minutes.

"Hello Fawkes." He said, recognizing the bird at once. "What brings you here?"

The brilliant bird landed gracefully on the desk and dropped a rolled up parchement in front of the man. Then, it flew over to a small table off to the side and began to drink from a glass of water there.

"What have we here?" Lupin said, amused. "A letter? But from who? Ah, yes Harry." The former proffessor pulled out a pair of reading glasses and put them on. "I was wondering when I would hear from that little sneak."

Lupin,

Ginny's been kidnapped by Draco Malfoy. He's no doubt taken her to Voldemort. I'm not sure if you know, but Voldemort has been using horcruxes to stay alive and in power. He had seven. I, with the help of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, have destroyed five. One horcrux is the pet snake of Voldemort.The other is Voldemort himself. I've recieved word by scar that the final battle will take place tonight. At Godric's Hallow. Please assemble as many people as you possibly can. We'll need all the help we can get. I'll explain everything later, if we all live. I'll be seeing you at dusk. Be prepared. Goodbye.

Love, Harry.

Remus blinked a few times before reading the letter agian and a third time. He placed a hand to his forehead. "Oh no. I've got to alert the Order!" He exclaimed.

The man stood after scribbling a hasty note to the Weasleys stating what was going on. Then, he pulled out his wand and proceeded to apperate to as many Order members and ministry officials as he could.

Dusk, that was all the time he had. It was then that the waiting and the war would come to a close. Dusk would decide if the sun would shine agian or if the world would fall into complete darkness.

Dusk was all they had.

**Ok, so that's chapter 20. Yes, I know. It's short (very short.) and you're all very disappointed in me. But what's this? A present for you all? I'm adding the next chapter in a few minutes (as soon as I type it up) because it's just a little longer. But boy does it have so good stuff in it! So, read, review, and then do the same for the next chapter. PUH LEESS!!!**


	21. Attack Him

**Right, I promised i'd load this one up because the last one was rather short, so here you all are. Boy, this chapter was fun to write. The next one was even more fun. I think you'll all be very happy with chapter 22. But for now, we have this lovely little chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own a wand that my friend made (which is quite cool) and books one through 6 in the Harry Potter series. They were bought a simple little stores. I have never met JKR (though I wish I could) nor have I seen any copies of the books before the release date. I am not JKR.**

_**Dedicated to my two pairs of sunglasses both of which**_

_** have the plastic frames. They are small, inexpensive, **_

_**but they help my eyes when the sun shines to much. One**_

_** pair is black, the other blue. And boy do I love them.**_

**Chapter 21: Attack (Him)**

"Harry!"

"Remus!"

The older man smiled as his best friend's only child made his way towards him. Beyond the young man were two other boys and two young ladies. Remus hugged Harry and the others. He then nodded behind him.

"I've contacted everyone I could think of and I alerted the ministry. They didn't seem to believe me, but a lot of the workers did." Remus said.

Harry frowned. "Of course they didn't believe you." Harry walked to the group on the other side of Remus. He smiled at all of the familiar faces.

"Harry," Mr.Weasley broke away from the crowd to hug Harry. "I guess this is it eh? Be careful son." He hugged Harry agian before turning to Hermione and Ron.

Harry glanced at all the face and noticed the Wealseys, even Bill and Charlie, Fleur, McGonagall, Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt, a towering Hagrid and many other people stood in the crowd. He stood in front of everyone and cleared his throat.

"Well, as you all know, this is it. Voldemort will be here in no time. He's my job. You all only need to worry about the deatheaters. If we all live, i'll explin everything to you. If we don't, then i'm sorry. Good luck everyone. And thanks for believing in me when no one else would. It means a lot to me. To have people to count on for always being there. You all are here to risk your lives because of something a 17 year old boy says is true. I'd be a bit sceptical too. But it's all true." Harry smiled as Hermione and Ron hugged him.

An annoyingly sarcastic clapping erupted from behind the crowd. Everyone parted so that Harry could see who was the clapper. He glared as Voldemort continued to clap. Behind him were about 3 dozen or more deatheaters.

"That was a lovely speech Harry Potter. Touching even." Voldemort taunted. "I'm so very glad my being here for you is appreciated."

"Why you no good-"

"Manner Harry. Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted you to die as anything less then a gentlemen."

"Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted me to die!" Harry shouted.

Voldemort sighed, though a smirk was plastered on his face. "Sadly, you must. We have no choice but to settle for the second option."

Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort. "You killed everyone who's ever meant anything to me! You're a monster. You will be the one to die tonight Riddle. I'll bury you next to your muggle father like you always dreamed."

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Wrong move." Voldemort chuckled calmly. "You'll regret saying that when you're begging for your life."

"I'd never beg _you _for my life." Harry spat.

Voldemort grinned. "Oh, it won't be me you'll be begging. I have a surprise for you Harry." Voldemort stepped aside to reveal Ginny standing behind him. She took one step forward.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled. She didn't move. Harry felt Ron shift beside him.

"She won't listen to you Harry. She's mine now." Voldemort laughed.

"Harry, she's under the imperious curse. Look at her eyes." Hermione hissed at him.

Harry did look at her eyes. Ginny's once chocolate brown orbs were glazed over. She was extremely pale. Her expression was blank as she stared at him- no through him.

"Leave her alone Voldemort. Leave her out of this! Let her go." Harry yelled.

That would spoil all of my fun and everything I did to get here. No, no Harry. I can't condone your last wish." Voldemort stood behind Ginny with one hand on each of her shoulders. "Ginny darling, attack him." He wispered in her ear.

Hermione gasped as Ginny raised her wand at Harry's chest.

"Avada Kad-"

**To be continued...**

**Right, so the next chapter will be fun I hope. Anyways, read and review. I'll love you all for forever. Though you'll hate me at the way i'm going to end this. BUT LOVE ME FOR NOW AND REVIEW! Kisses!**

**Read.**

**Review.**

**Little purple button.**

**Click. **


	22. Bravery in Love

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows came out Saturday. I bought the book at 12:01 (don't you hate that they added that extra hell minute) at my local walmart. I stayed up the entire night reading it and finished it on Saturday. Boy oh boy was it sad. Terrible really. But i'm not going to spoil it for those who have not read, and if you had, I encourage you to not spoil it for others either. Sadly, the Harry Potter series has come to an end, just like this story has. I've been reading this series since I was like... 8. When you're a kid, you never expect the books to end. I guess that's one kid quality I never quite got rid of. I knew it HAD to happen, but I just didn't believe it would. And now it has. July 21st will always be known to me as Harry Potter day. Always.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was nothing like the story you all are reading. Therefore, I can not be JK Rowling, therefore I can not own anything related to the characters and the trademarks except for the merchandise I have bought. If buying merchandise makes you JK Rowling, then that means that there must be more then one-hundred-million JK Rowling's in the world.**

_**Dedicated to JK Rowling and Harry Potter. JKR because**_

_** she brought the wonderful world of Harry Potter to life in**_

_** millions of people's hearts. Harry Potter because he **_

_**defeated the Dark Lord and saved everyone without thinking**_

_** of himself, even though he doesn't know everyone in the **_

_**world and even though he would probably not like a lot of **_

_**the people he saved, he did it anyway. That's bravery if I **_

_**ever heard of it.**_

**Chapter 22: Bravery in Love**

The battle raged between the good and the bad. No one had noticed Voldemort and Harry talking. No one had noticed Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. They were all too busy fighting. No one noticed Ginny preparing to attck Harry.

"Avada Ked-"

"NO! Expeliarmus!" Ron shouted. Ginny's wand flew from her hands as she was thrown backwards.

"Fool!" Voldemort screeched. "Crucio!"

Hemione screamed and threw a curse at Voldemort. Harry ran forward to Ginny, who had crawled within reach of her wand. Harry ripped it from her grasp and pinned her to the ground. They struggled agianst each other's strength for a moment.

"Ginny," Harry grunted. "Snap out of it! Wake up! You can do it Ginny, fight him!" He yelped as he was blasted off of her.

"Get up girl!" Voldemort yelled. He threw Ginny her wand and pointed his own at Harry. Instantly ropes shot out of it and wrapped around the boy. "Well how does this situation look to you Harry?"

Ginny stepped in front of Harry, her wand once more pointed at him. "Goodbye Harry." She wispered in a cruel, coldless and uncaring voice.

"Kill him." Voldemort hissed.

"Avada K-"

"Ginny i'm sorry!" Harry yelled. Ginny froze.

"Kill him!" Voldemort hissed a little louder and more forcefully. Ginny's wand moved up a little higher.

"Ginny, hear me out." Harry called to her. Something flashed behind the girl's eyes and she lowered her wand an inch. Voldemort hissed something to her so that Harry could not hear. The wand rose agian.

Harry tried, despraite, agian. "Ginny." He pleaded.

"What are you doing girl?! Kill him already!" Voldemort roared. Ginny's eyes flashed agian and the wand was inches from Hary's heart.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Harry continued. "I should have believed in you. I should have kept you near me. You were right. You can help. So help me now. Snap out of it!" There was a moment where no one said anything. Harry and Voldemort stared at Ginny, she at Harry.

"Ha-rry." Ginny finally croaked.

"That's right Ginny. You can do it. Fight him." Harry urged. "Fight him!"

"What are you doing?! "Voldemort yelled. "Kill him Ginny, kill him now!" Ginny's arm raised as she shook her head.

"Ginny," Harry yelled. "Ginny I love you!" Tears leaked down Ginny's cheeks as she fought with herself. "I love you ginny!"

She stood frozen in place, a pained expression on her face. Harry swallowed hard, just waiting. Voldemort seemed frozen too. They just stood there as Ginny cried. A sob escaped her lips. It broke the trance everyone was in.

"Ginerva, listen to me!" Voldemort spoke. His tone was icy and angry. "He lies. He doesn't love you. He never has. Only I have ever loved you. I alone have shown you the love you want and need. Only I have given you love and care. Listen to me!"

Ginny's eyes widened as a memory flooded her mind. The chamber, the snake, Tom Riddle, the diary, they all flashed in her head. A clam, soft, nurturing voice was saying the same things Voldemort was now. 'He doesn't care Ginny, only I care. He ignores you, and pities you. I know you Ginny, I know what you want, what you need. Let me give it to you. Let me care for you.' With as much power as she could muster, Ginny threw her wand to the side, sobbing as she broke the curse and fell to the ground.

In Voldemort's shock and anger, he had forgotten to concentrate on Harry's bindings. The ropes fell away and Harry ran to Ginny. He dropped to the ground next to her and hugged her.

"NO! Look what you've done Potter! How did this happen?!" Voldemort shouted. "How did she break my spell!"

"It's called love, Tom." Ginny's once glazed eyes bore holes into the Lord's face. "Something you've never understood." She calmly walked to her wand now that she knew she could trust herself.

Voldemort sneered at her. "Love is a silly emotion that only gets in the way of power." He flicked his wand and Ginny went soaring back into a tree 20 yards away. "All distractions out of the way, this is between you and me now Harry."

Harry shuddered as a deatheater swooped down on Ginny. "That's it Voldemort! I'm tired of this. Let's finish it!" He pointed his wand at his foe and shouted a curse.

Harry fought Voldemort for what seemed like an eternity, but he was steadily becoming weaker. With every curse he dodged, every curse that hit him, and every curse he sent out he was growing even more tired. Voldemort shot the crutacious curse one more time at Harry, who wasn't able to dodge it fast enough. He was hit and thrown back, screaming in pain. The curse lifted and he lay on the ground panting and sweating, staring hopelessly at the sky before Voldemort appeared above him.

"Tired Potter? Are you ready for all of this to end? Are you ready for the pain and suffering you've felt to stop?" Voldemort asked in a tone that clearly said he was pretending to care.

"Yes." Harry croaked.

Voldemort laughed. "One little word and you can be done with it. Just answer me Harry, do you give up?"

Harry was beginning to lose conciousness. His mind was screaming that, yes, he was giving up. He wanted so badly to it, to never have to deal with the pain, the suffering, the torture, the everything. He was done being a hero and thinking about everyone else; He wanted to think about himself and how _he_ felt. But a small voice, that was quickly being overcome was telling him that if he gave up now, everyone he had ever loved and many more people would feel the pain and torture for years to come.

"I-"

"NO!" A scream sounded from somewhere on his left. A flash of purple blasted Voldemort away. Harry felt someone drop beside him and cried when he saw Ginny. Her hair was matted and sticky. A gash across her forehead was dripping blood. She had two more scratches on her left cheek and a deep slice across her stomache. She winced as he raised a trembling hand to touch the slice. She grabbed his hand and held it agianst her cheek.

"Harry, listen to me. You musn't give up. You can't. Like you told me, you have to fight him. He's trying to use your disadvantages agianst you. His trying to use your weakened state to trick you into giving up. But you can't Harry. You simply can't. Everything you suffered for, everything you fought for will all be in vain if you do. You worked so hard to get rid of him, don't let it all go to waste. Don't let me down Harry. Harry, can you hear me?" Ginny bushed his bangs out of his face. His eyes were drooping and he wasn't concentrating. She glanced up worridly and then back down at him. "Harry, Harry I love you too! Don't die on me now!" She cried. His hand slipped from hers as she shook him. "Don't you DARE!" She screamed.

Without thinking about what she was doing, Ginny bent over him and pressed her lips agianst his in a pleading kiss. A kiss that showed her fear, pain, and worry. She put all her emotions into it and nearly broke this kiss to yell happily as Harry started to kiss her back. The air seemed to crack and Ginny felt very warm suddenly. When the kiss ended, Harry looked right into her eyes. They were glowing with power. Infact, he and Ginny were glowing themselves. They were covered from head to toe in a soft white mist. Voldemort was standing in front of them, having succesfully gotten rid of the bat boogie hex Ginny had shot him with. His eyes widened as he looked at them.

"What- what is this?" He asked.

Harry stood, shakily and helped Ginny to her feet. He turned to Voldemort, his wand pointed toward the evil man. "Love gets in the way of power?" He asked. "Didn't you say that? You were mistaken. No, love is power." He grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back. "That will be your downfall.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" Harry's voice echoed as a green light flashed from his wand. There was a moment where Voldemort just stood, the shocked expression on his face. But the moment lasted only a second and then a blinding red light flashed. Ginny felt a powerful burst before she was thrown backwards. She blanked out for a moment before feeling the most terrible pain she could have ever felt. Her body was screaming and it felt like it was on fire. She heard herself screaming. Nothing, nothing could have ever felt as bad as the pain she was feeling. But, a thought kept popping into her dazed, pained, and confussed mind. Where was Harry? She rolled over an attempted to get to her knees, but she was too weak. Instead, she began to crawl. She hadn't even crawled a foot when she came into contact with another body. She screamed when she saw it was Harry. He didn't appear to be breathing at all, but he couldn't be dead. He couldn't be dead.

Ginny screamed agian and began yelling for help. It seemed as if they were both alone, stranded. She kept yelling, hoping someone would hear and come running. She yelled and yelled. When she stopped to breath she felt her aweful pain, momentarily forgotten come rushing back to her. She pushed herself onto Harry's stomach, crying into his shirt. "Don't die, please don't die. Don't leave me Harry." She pleaded. She heard pounding and lifted her head to see shapes running at her through her distorted vision. One of the shapes grabbed her and hauled her away before setting her down and ripping at the cloth covering her stomach.

"I need someone over here, she's not doing well!" The person yelled. Several more people came running over and kneeled next to her.

Ginny blinked several times, trying to see clearer. She felt another hand take hers. "It's ok Gin, don't worry. Just stay calm." She knew the voice belonged to Fred. "George, she's losing conciousness. She's not going to make it. Do something!"

"Harry," Ginny wispered. Her throat was burning and she wished for a glass of water. "Where's... Harry? What's... happening... to..."

"Shhh Gin. Don't talk." Fred wispered. She could feel him wince as a voice shouted.

"Harry's not going to make it! We're losing him. Can't you do anything?!" Ginny tensed. Harry was dieing.

"No no no." She muttered. The people who were trying to work on her gasped and shouted as she tried to wiggle away from them and sit up. But she couldn't. She was too weak. She tried and tried but the people kept pushing her down, not that it mattered, for she could only raise herself about an inch from the ground before she would fall back anyway.

"Don't move Gin, they're trying to help."

"Help Harry. Forget... me..." She groaned in pain.

"Harry! Harry!" She heard Ron shouting. "Harry don't die! Hermione he's dieing!"

"Don't listen to them Gin. Don't listen to anything."

"HARRY!" This one was a scream. It was then Ginny knew. She knew Harry was really dieing. The seconds of his life were ticking away. She would never see him agian. Not alive anyway. She gave up trying to fight to stay alive. She screamed as her head felt like it was exploding. The pain made her vision dark. Then, then she couldn't hear Fred's voice reassuring her. She couldn't speak. She was sinking, sinking and she knew she would never come back. She wasn't going to come back. If everything was going as she thought it was, she didn't think she would ever want to come back. She heard one last yell from Fred and then she was gone, sucked into the darkness.

**That's it everyone. That's the end of the story. There's no more chapters, nothing. I know you don't know what happens completely. It's all faded and hazy and a rather disappointing end. But that's the way I saw fit to end it. I created the end of the story in my head before I had even started writing the beginning. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck by me through all of this mess. And for those who started in the middle, thank you for reading and reviewing anyway! You are all wonderful, and i'm sorry I had to be so rude and end it like this. **

**This was indeed my favorite chapter out of them all. It was my favorite to write, and my favorite to read. When a story comes to an end, I like to think that that's it. There's nothing else that can be done to it. But then I think, no. That's a lie. Several things can be done with it. Things can be done with it until the end of time. Because something else can always happen. Soemthing will always happen. Just because it's a story, doesn't mean time stops in it for the real world. I'm surprised JK Rowling didn't realise this. She can't stop people from trying to continue the story, because the story continues in our hearts and in our minds. Every author should know and understand that. **

**The end of this story is unclear and very depressing in the sense that you don't know what's happened. Do you want to? Then reveiw and tell me so. We'll see what I can do about this. **

**Join my Harry Potter fan site if you want. It's ne and I'm still doing a little tinkering, but it's still cool. You can join at www.ministryofmagi. www dot ministryofmagi dot probboards81 dot com if the link doesn't show up. **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!**

**Princess.of.Sarcasm**

**E**


End file.
